


Neighbor Troubles

by tiff_childs



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Possessive Sebastian, Sebastian Stan and Sophia bush, orginal character is Sebastian Stan Sebastian Stan is Duke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiff_childs/pseuds/tiff_childs
Summary: NEIGHBOR TROUBLESThis story takes place two months after Felix and Anna move away from Tree Hill.Brooke and Peyton are at odds surprise, surprise.And Brooke has completely sworn off boys!To her surprise she finds herself with a new neighbor.Will there be another Felix to add to the list?Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian Stan is my OC face claim his personality is mixed with Felix and his Carter character.

Chapter One

It's been exactly two months since Felix was sent off to boarding school, and Anna along with her family decided to move back home.

 

 

 

Brooke was saddened slightly more so that she was again alone and broken hearted. Then and there she promised herself she no longer would commit to a relationship.

 

 

 

“I can't put myself through this anymore!” Brooke bellowed to her big empty house.

 

 

Then Brooke groaned and flopped herself onto the living room sofa. 

“I hate being alone.” She admitted.

 

 

 

Just then she saw Peyton's car pull up.

 

She didn't know whether to smile or scowl.

Even though she didn't like being alone she also didn't want to talk to her ex best friend either.

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 month and 12 days ago

 

Brooke I'm not blaming what Felix did on you, Peyton said.

“Well it sure as hell sounds like it!” Brooke retorted.

I really don't know why you insist on staying friends with me if all you do is accuse me of stuff Brooke!  
Peyton blurted out.

“Well maybe if I didn't have a lying whore as a best friend I wouldn't have to throw accusations, that always end up being true might I add, around all the damn time!”  
Brooke spewed .

 

So what, this is about Lucas isn't it? Peyton asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer to the question.

 

“God Brooke when are you going to get over that!?!” Peyton questioned.

“Get over it?! I'm sorry am I inconveniencing you with bringing up the fact you are supposed to be my best friend and you ran around behind my back with MY BOYFRIEND!” Brooke screamed in a loud confronting tone.

 

“Okay you know what I can't do this anymore, you don't like being friends with me fine, this whore is leaving!” Peyton said as she made her way to Brooke’s front door.

 

“Say hi to Lucas for me.” Brooke shouted.

 

Peyton slammed the door in frustration.

 

 

PRESENT DAY

 

 

Brooke readily shot up from the couch and darted for the door, she opened it and took a big whiff of air. 

Not even remotely acknowledging the fake blonde. 

“Ew, what's that smell? Oh I know, it's skank!”  
Brooke stated bluntly and proudly.

“Real classy Brooke!” Peyton shot back.

 

I never claimed to be classy, just like you never claimed to be a loyal best friend!  
I guess we're both lacking in a couple departments or so! Brooke said annoyed at the blondes presence.

So is your scrawny little ass going to tell me why you're here or not? Brooke narrowed her eyes at Peyton.

 

Well I definitely didn't come here to be insulted that's for sure!  
You know what, nevermind it was a mistake to even bother coming here. Peyton said turning her back to Brooke.

 

Thanks for wasting my time, whore! Brooke yelled out to Peyton.

Peyton waved off Brooke's comment and continued to walk.

Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes.

As Peyton reached her car a big moving truck came and blocked her in.

Brooke let out a loud laugh, and gave a sarcastic wiggle of her fingers as she retreated back into her house.

 

Brooke was at odds with herself in that moment, because she hated the sight of her fake ass friend but she also was very curious on who was about to be her new neighbor.

 

And the fact that they had inconvenienced Peyton at the same time only made her want to know the person even more!

 

So as much as she hated Peyton she hated not knowing even more, so she figured she could kill two birds with one stone by asking how long they'd be parked there - not wanting Peyton to be in her driveway any longer than necessary.

 

So Brooke made her way to the moving truck, only to come to an empty driver's and passenger seat. 

About that time someone grabbed her shoulder and Brooke turned around.

A red haired older woman possibly mid-forties faced her with a quizzical expression on her face.

“Can I help you?” The woman asked.

“Oh-uh, yes I'm Brooke, I live next door so I guess I'm your neighbor.” Brooke stated.

 

The woman let out a small cackle and shook her head.

Brooke was both offended and confused.

“What's so funny?” Brooke barked.

“I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to offend you by that.” She said.  
“I'm not going to be living here sweetie, I'm the realtor!” She informed Brooke.

 

“Oooh, well okay then.” Brooke exclaimed, slightly embarrassed.

Can you at least tell me when this truck will be leaving so it's not blocking my driveway? Brooke asked.

 

Not for a long while, the woman stated.

Can you at least give me a time frame, Brooke asked brow raised.

“Let's just put it this way the owner Mr. Hastings, gave strict orders he'd like all his belongings to be unpacked before his arrival tonight.” The realtor informed Brooke.

 

Uh huh, so basically what you're saying is there's no chance of this van moving? Brooke asked in a desperate tone.

“I'm afraid not miss!” The woman said.

 

 

Brooke sighed the biggest sigh she'd ever thought possible.  
Son of a bitch, I have to be the bigger person right now, and I'd so much rather eat a Big Mac with shards of glass on it!

 

 

Brooke mosied her way over to Peyton's car, and motioned for Peyton to turn down the radio.

Look I know you don't want to be here, and I definitely don't want you here, so I'm going to call Lucas to come get you, and when this moving van is gone I'll take your car over to your house. Brooke told Peyton.

 

“And why the hell should I trust you with my car?” Peyton interrogated Brooke.

Well first off it's better than the alternative of you loitering around in my driveway all day long. Brooke told Peyton.

 

The blonde rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement.

Okay fine, but don't crash my car and definitely don't mess with any of my radio stations! Peyton warned Brooke.

I wouldn't dream of it, Brooke said phony smile plastered on her face.

Brooke then took out her phone and called Lucas.

“Hey Lucas, it's Brooke I need you to come pick up your trash for me, thanks!” Brooke smirked, talking into the phone.

 

God Brooke you're such a bitch, Peyton said.

Thanks, Brooke said in appreciation.

About 25 minutes later Lucas finally arrived to Brooke's house.

What's going on he asked Peyton and Brooke.

Blondie here needs a ride her car is blocked in my driveway.

“ Why can't they just move the van?” Lucas asked.

Because “Mr. Hastings” is really important and thinks he can do whatever he wants, Brooke answered.

Ummm okay then, Lucas pondered out.

“Let's it going then, shall we?” Peyton asked.

Alright cool, Lucas said nonchalantly.

Brooke mocked them both as they walked to Lucas's car.

 

“Bullet officially dodged!” Brooke exhaled deeply.

Before she returned to her home she quickly made her way back over to the realtor.

Uh, quick question, Brooke said.

What time does this “Mr. Hastings” arrive? Brooke asked.

His flight from New York arrives around 11pm tonight, the realtor informed Brooke.

Okay thanks, Brooke said turning on heel skipping back into her house.

 

 

 

Brooke spent her day reading drabbles she found on Tumblr.

One title read “Aimer ç'est craindre”  
which translates into English as “to love is to fear”

Brooke may have sworn off men, but she was still a hopeless romantic at heart, and nothing she could say or do would change that!

 

Brooke looked up at the clock and it was 8:26 pm.

“Wow I have no life!” Brooke said surprised at the time.

Brooke looked over to the window, and was caught by surprise when the van was leaving so soon.

 

Then she felt an ache in her body.

“I SO DON'T WANNA GO OVER TO PEYTON’S!” Brooke groaned.

Brooke went upstairs and slipped into the shower.

Once she finished her shower she put on some clothes she had hanging in her closet.

~A white low cut tank top, black ankle cut leggings, a blue jean jacket and some black slip on flats.~

 

Brooke looked at herself in the mirror and breathed deeply.

“I don't wanna go to skank bags house!” She told her reflection.

She grabbed her phone from her beside table and checked the time.

8:55 pm

“Yikes, that was a long shower! Brooke admitted.

I lose a lot of time doing nothing!!

I still have time to watch a little TV though right? Brooke bargained with herself.

Yeah I'm good, it's not like Peyton would know what time the van actually moved, right?! Brooke said as she logged into her Netflix account.

Hmm let's see what's a good show to watch…

2 Broke Girls, sounds relatable in my current situation.

Brooke pressed play, and watched the show; as she watched the blonde, and brunette struggle to keep their business going she realized they reminded her of how Peyton and her used to be.

 

I can't believe she chose a guy over me, more than once!

 

The show ended and it was now 9:44pm.

Crap it's getting late! 

Then Brooke grabbed Peyton's car keys and headed out the door.

 

Brooke didn't even bother turning on the head throb music Peyton listened to, instead she left the radio off.

 

After 25 minutes she arrived at Peyton's. 

She left the car keys in her mailbox and called a cab.

Brooke waited for the cab to arrive cold, and impatient.

She shook her leg violently.  
Then she checked her phone, it was 10:35pm 

Come on I'd like to leave before she realizes her car is here and so am I! Brooke groaned.

Finally the cab pulled up and she got in.

She gave the driver her address and cozied into the back seat.  
Face instantly warmed by the heat.

She arrived home and it was 10:56pm.

She got out of the cab realizing she left her wallet inside her house.

“I left my wallet inside, can you wait here while I get it?” Brooke asked the driver.

“Ya tryna rip meh off laydeh?” The drive accused Brooke.

Brooke paused at the accusation.

Uh what, no I wouldn't do that, I just need to go inside to get my money! Brooke exclaimed.

Al'right das it imma call de cops. The driver yelled.

What, no! Brooke yelled back.

Um, excuse me? An unknown man said from behind.

I'll pay, he said handing the driver more than enough money.

“For your troubles.” He told the driver.

The driver thanked him and drive off.

 

I had it covered, Brooke said, glaring at the man.

 

Yeah it definitely looked that way, he said with a devilish smirk.

Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes.

I'm not your damsel in distress so you can just go home now, okay?! Brooke told the man as if he were slow.

The man smirked and replied  
“I am home.”

What? You're my neighbor? Brooke said brow raised.

I'm Duke, Duke Hastings. He said cockily.

Yeah I just had a snarky, man whore of a neighbor I don't need another, Brooke spat out.

How presumptuous you don't even know me, and already I'm a man whore?!  
He said in mock offense with a smirk playing on his lips.

Yeah okay this was fun and all, but I'm going inside my house now, Brooke said not at all amused.

Is that an invite, Duke said wriggling his eyebrows.

In your dreams Mr.Hastings!

That's true, he admitted aloud.

“See ya ‘round neighbor girl!” He shouted as Brooke closed her door.

 

Damn Brooke, I know you swore off men and all but that was one fine mofo! Brooke joked to herself!

 

Shit man I'm tired, Brooke said slipping out of her shoes by the front door.

She yawned and forced her legs up the stairs as she headed to her bedroom to change into her pj's.

Right as she slipped into her long blue t shirt she noticed a light on in her neighbors bedroom.

Oh my God his room is aligned with mine! She freaked.

Brooke quickly closed the drapes.

Did he just see me change?!

Brooke asked herself in terror.

 

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My face claim for Jake is Ryan Guzman. (no affiliation with pll) This goes back and forth between Brooke and Duke's POV's. There will be some revelations in this!  
> This chapter is longer than I'll be writing in the future.

Chapter 2 

 

 

  
~Duke's POV~ 

 

This is the most annoying flight I've ever been on Duke thought to himself. 

It's a good thing I'm going to such a small town, much less busy than the city. Duke said. 

Let's hope it doesn't have more drama! Duke exclaimed. 

‘Cause we all know the smaller the town the more the drama! At least that's what I've heard, Duke confessed. 

Truth be told I've never been outside the city limits before, he admitted to himself. 

The wheels of the plane skidded against the ground of the North Carolina airstrip. 

Duke took in a deep breath. 

“God I hope this place is better than the last.” Duke muttered. 

Duke went through the gates of the airport, making his way through the large crowds of people. 

Finally able to reach the exit, he departed the busy airport. 

As he walked on the path he noticed a lineup of cab's and took the first one he saw. 

“Welcome to Tree Hill sir, where to?” The driver asked. 

Duke told the driver his new address, and asked the man for the time. 

“It is 10:38pm Mr….” The driver let Duke finish his sentence. 

“Hastings.” Duke answered. 

“Ah, Mr. Hastings.” The driver said courteously. 

 

“Let's get going shall we?!” Duke insisted. 

Very well, the driver said. 

Duke had finally arrived to his new home. 

“Whoa I didn't think I'd have an identical house to my next door neighbor, that's for sure!” Duke exclaimed. 

Then all of a sudden Duke is snapped out of his trance by a commotion beside him. 

There was a gorgeous young brunette woman pleading with a cab driver. 

“What a jerk I can't let this hottie get arrested!” Duke said. 

Maybe I'll score some points with her if I help her out, Duke thought. 

Duke walked up beside the gorgeous women and offered the cab driver the money. 

“Um excuse me, I can pay.” Duke stated. 

The driver looked to Duke eyes widened slightly. 

“For your troubles.” Duke said in response. 

Damn she didn't even look impressed whatsoever, Duke pondered. 

 

The cab drove off and the brunette began to speak. 

“I had it covered.” She snapped. 

Damn she's a feisty one! 

“Yeah it definitely looked that way.” Duke replied. 

The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“I'm not your damsel in distress so you can just go home now, okay?!” The brunette said in a slow-witted voice. 

Oh my God she's totally my hot neighbor! Duke realized. 

 

“I am home.” He retorted. 

The brunette's eyes widened a bit. 

“What? You're my neighbor?” She said brow raised. 

Yes!!! I was right!! He exclaimed to himself. 

“I'm Duke, Duke Hastings.” He said cockily. 

“Yeah I just had a snarky, man whore of a neighbor I don't need another.” She snapped. 

Seems like she's gotten her heart broken a time or two, Duke thought. 

How presumptuous you don't even know me, and already I'm a man whore?! He said in mock offense with a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Yeah okay this was fun and all, but I'm going inside my house now.” She said not at all amused. 

Is that an invite, Duke said wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

“In your dreams Mr.Hastings!” The woman shouted. 

Duke laughed at the brunette skipping to her door. 

“That's true.” He admitted aloud. 

Not fair she knows my name but I don't know hers, he thought to himself. 

 

“See ya ‘round neighbor girl!” He shouted as she closed her door. 

 

This is gonna be fun, he mumbled to himself. 

 

Duke headed inside his new residence. 

“I'm so glad I gave the movers a day to unpack for me!” Duke stretched his words looking around his house. 

 

Saves me my time and energy, which I'm low on both right about now, he said.

Duke put down his luggage at the door and headed to the upstairs bathroom. 

Duke unpacked his toiletries, and brushed his teeth before heading to his bedroom. 

He began to unbutton his shirt, until he was hypnotized by the brunette woman. 

She too was changing, and her room was straight across from his. 

He had a perfect view of her. 

She had silky smooth skin, a toned abdomen, and a porcelain complexion. 

Not a single flaw to be found. 

She was perfect and Duke needed more of her. 

Duke saw her turning his direction, and continued to undress, pretending like he didn't see a thing. 

When in reality he saw everything he needed to. 

Duke tried to avoid eye contact with her as she closed her curtains, but couldn't help but crack a smile. 

He definitely wanted, no HAD to know more about her, and he was determined to at least find out her name. 

 

 

 

 

8:30am 

 

  
*Ding Dong* 

 

Duke got out from under his silk comforter to answer the door, still in his boxers. 

 

Duke opened the door and was surprised to see the brunette on the other side. 

“Come to borrow some sugar?” Duke said with a smirk. 

The brunette paused for a moment, taking in the full view of Duke. 

“Well not at first, but now..” She flirted back. 

Duke felt his face heating up. 

He's definitely all talk, that's for sure! 

“Are you blushing?!” The brunette pointed out. 

“No it's just a little hot since you arrived.” Duke said. 

“Uhuh.” She teased. 

“Do you wanna come in?” Duke asked. 

“That's what she said!” The brunette joked, as she went through the door. 

Duke laughed and closed the door. 

“Is there a reason you came by?” Duke asked her. 

“Do I need a reason to? She said with a smirk. 

Well no, but most people do,he explained. 

The brunette leaned in really close to Duke. 

“I'm not most people!” She whispered. 

Duke went face to face with the brunette. 

 

“No you're definitely not!” He whispered back. 

They make eye contact, and lean in closer to one another. 

Duke could feel her skin lingering over his, heat radiating from her body. 

He couldn't take it, he quickly closed the gap between them, kissing her harshly, and desperately. 

He desired her touch. 

The kiss deepened, becoming more passionate. 

The brunette paused their kiss for a moment, to gaze into his eyes. 

Duke smiled at her in appreciation, and kissed her cheek. 

Moving his lips down to her jawline. 

Kissing, sucking, and nipping at her skin. 

The brunette's breathing hitched slightly, and she grabbed onto Duke's hair. 

He lifted her up sitting her on the kitchen counter. 

“We should stop.” The brunette said. 

“Yeah.” Duke agreed. 

Neither however, slowing down. 

“W-w we don't know each other.” The brunette let out. 

“We have time for introductions later.” Duke insisted. 

The brunette gave in, and let the lust take over. 

Their bodies moved in sync removing each others clothing. (What clothes they were wearing that is.) 

Duke carried the woman into his bedroom. 

“I want you, you should be worshipped.” Duke told the woman still kissing her skin. 

 

 

The brunette leaned her head back in pleasure. 

You're so perfect, he continued to compliment her. 

After his love session with the brunette, Duke and the woman laid in his bed. 

“So does this mean I get to know your name now?” Duke asked. 

The brunette smiled and.. 

 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* 

 

  
Duke groaned and rolled over to dismiss his alarm. 

It was 9:00am. 

“Damn I can't get her out of my head.” Duke admitted. 

Duke sprang up when he noticed the woman's curtains were open again. 

Hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman, he examined her room. Maybe being able to relieve himself as well. 

But no luck! 

She wasn't there.

In fact the house looked empty. 

"Who am I kidding, a girl like that probably has plans on a Friday!" Duke groaned.

He was desperate to see this woman again. 

He can't keep relying on his fantasies of her, because they don't quite live up to the real thing! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BROOKE'S POV 

 

  
Brooke was awoken by her annoying alarm clock. 

“God it can't possibly be 7:00am already!” Brooke whined. 

 

Brooke got out of bed, and opened up the curtains to let in the natural light. 

“That's better!” Brooke said satisfied. 

 

“Now I've gotta hop in the shower, and then get ready for school!” Brooke reminded herself. 

 

Brooke got dressed, and dabbed some makeup on, and went down to the kitchen. 

She grabbed her backpack, and keys from the kitchen bar stool, and grabbed a granola bar from the pantry. 

Then out the door she went. 

“I really don't wanna run into Peyton or Lucas at school today!” Brooke groaned. 

Brooke arrived to school in her Volkswagen approximately 25 minutes later. 

That gave her just enough time to get to her first period, without any chances of running into those who shall not be named. 

She was running to English when she ran face first into an unfamiliar new guy. 

 

“Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!” Brooke said, with wide eyes. 

“Haha, it's okay!” The boy said slightly amused. 

“I've never seen you around, are you new?” Brooke pried. 

“Yeah, actually I transferred from the next town over.” He answered. 

“Is there a reason why you transferred?” Brooke interrogated. 

 

“You ask a lot of questions, but you're cute so I'll answer them.” He said, causing Brooke to smile and raise a brow. 

“Very smooth.” She giggled. 

“But you didn't answer my question.” Brooke said narrowing her eyes. 

“Oh right, well I had an issue with my parents, and they kicked me out, so my uncle paid for me to live in a penthouse here in town.” The boy replied. 

 

“Oh so you're a troublemaker?” Brooke joked. 

 

“Haha, not exactly.” He chuckled. 

**RIIIINNNNGGGG*** 

 

“Yes you are, look you made me late for my first class!” Brooke playfully punched his arm. 

“Hey I'm new, what's your excuse?” He smirked. 

“Oh, you know I just couldn't resist that perdy face of yours.” She said in her best backwoods accent. 

They both laughed. 

“So what's your name new guy?” Brooke asked. 

“Jake.” He replied. 

 

“Well Jake welcome to Tree Hill, I'm Brooke.” She winked. 

“I've gotta go to the principal's office for a hall pass, you need me to lead you there, so you can get your schedule?” Brooke asked Jake. 

 

“Um yeah, thanks that'd be great!” Jake exclaimed. 

 

“Lead the way ma’lady.” He said gesturing forward. 

“Okay dork!” She chuckled. 

 

 

They both go to the principal's office. 

Brooke first, then Jake. 

“Good luck.” Brooke mouthed as she left the office. 

Brooke finally made her way to class, and it was the same old, same old. 

 

 

 

DUKES POV

 

 

Duke showered and began his day. He made a big hearty breakfast.

"I gotta find out more about this girl!" He said to himself, after finishing his last bite of toast.

"Well if she won't tell me her name I guess I'll just have to find it out myself!" He smirked.

He washed his meal down with some oj and went out the door.

The mail lady came up and handed him his mail.

 

 

"You new here?"She asked.

"Yes ma'am, just moved here from the city." He replied.

"City boy eh?!" She grinned.

"I heard y'all ain't nothin' but bad news." She exclaimed.

Duke let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah you're probably right." He agreed.

 

The woman drove off continuing her route.

But then something clicked in Duke's mind.

"Her mail!" He yelled aloud.

He instantly covered his mouth, silencing his excitement.

"That should definitely have her name on it!" He contemplated.

He went up to his neighbors mailbox, and began to rummage through it.

"Ahah, Victoria Davis!" He shouted.

He must have been a little too loud, because the mail lady began to back up.

A voice that said "Uh-oh you got some esplainin' to do!" ran through his mind.

The mail lady reached to where Duke was currently standing.

 

 

"You plan on committing a felony today, son!" She lectured. 

"Uh no ma'am, I just got some of their mail by mistake!" He lied.

"Didn't you say you were new in town, how could you have possibly known whose it was?" She interrogated.

"Oh I met Victoria last night." He told the woman.

"Yikes! I'm sorry you had to suffer through that nightmare.” She exaggerated.

"She can't be that bad."

"No? One time she threw a letter opener at my head, because I didn't have any stamps!" She retorted.

Damn she didn't seem that bad last night, I mean she was rude but I just thought it was sexual tension. He told himself.

"Mark my words son, steer clear of VICTORIA DAVIS, that's a storm best to be avoided." She warned him.

"Thanks for the tip." He told her.

 

 

 

 

BROOKES POV

 

 

"Hey, Hales." She greeted her friend.

"Hey Brooke, Nathan and I are going off campus for lunch, you wanna join." Haley asked.

"Sounds good, let's go chicky poo!" Brooke smiled.

"Wow, someone's giddy." Haley teased.

"Oh muah? Yeah I met this new guy his name is Jake! She explained.

"He's cute, Hales!" She frenzied.

"Apparently!" Haley mocked.

"But I swore off boys, so he's just gonna have to be a hot guy friend you know, like Nate." She teased.

"Hey!" Haley playfully shoved Brooke.

"I'm kidding!" Brooke said in mock surrender.

 

 

"So we heading over to Karen's?" Haley asked.

"Eh, I don't wanna run into you know who." She hesitated.

"Right, I really wish you guys would make up already!" Haley groaned.

"Not in this lifetime! Brooke enunciated.

“ HEYYY WAIT UP!” A male voice yelled from behind.

Brooke and Haley turned around.

 

“Speak of the devil.” Brooke's eyes lit up.

“Hey Brooke, what's up?” Jake replied.

“Not much, this is my friend Hales.” She introduced.

“Hi, I'm Haley.” She corrected.

“Jake.” He reciprocated.

“We were just heading out to lunch, would you like to come?” Haley invited.

Brooke turned her head to Haley, and narrowed her eyes.

“Um yeah sure, if it's okay with you guys.” He asked.

“Yep totally okay, perfect!” Brooke fumbled her words.

*AWKWARD*

Thankfully Nathan joined them, and broke the tension.

“ Let's go girls, and guy I don't know?!” Nathan said.

 

 

 

DUKES POV

 

“Mission accomplished!” He said as he opened his laptop.

“ Now time to cyber stalk, so I can find out more about her.” Said Duke.

He started with social media sites first. 

Facebook, Instagram, even went as far as to go on Myspace.

Nada, all he found was some older woman who definitely was not his Victoria!

“Hopefully searching her on Google will help.” He said.

Victoria Davis-Tree Hill, Wilmington NC.

That's gotta be her, he said.

“Okay it says here, she's a woman who started her own business in her hometown of Tree Hill, and hit it big in the business so she travels back and forth from the city for work. She is associated with many charities, and she is divorced.” Duke read.

“Wow the more, and more I find out the more mysterious she becomes!” Duke exclaimed.

 

 

 

 

BROOKES POV

 

 

Finally the school day is over and Brooke heads home.

“That was a pretty good day, no seeing either of my sworn enemies, and a nice new guy! Win win!” She exclaimed.

 

Brooke made her way home, and her phone rang.

 

BITCHTORIA CALLING

 

“I have a feeling my day's about to be ruined!” Brooke groaned.

“Yes, mother?!” Brooke answered.

“Don't get sarcastic, it's not a good look for you!” Victoria snapped.

“I need you to forward me the mail, I've got a few bills I need to pay!” Victoria demanded.

“Whatever you say!” She replied.

“Bye mo-” Brooke was cut off.

She hung up.

“Ughhh,I don't know why I put up with her!!” She screamed at the phone.

Yep, she definitely ruined her day, she is in a sour mood right now for sure!

“Forward the mail Brooke!” She mocked her mother.

Brooke snatched the mailbox open, and grabbed the bills then slammed it shut.

 

“Hey Vikki!” Duke yelled out.

 

Brooke swung her head around so fast she almost got whiplash.

“YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!!!” Brooke screamed.

“Whoa calm down!” Duke said.

“How about you go fuck yourself!” Brooke yelled.

Brooke stormed off, pissed.

 

“Damn maybe she is that bad.” Duke mumbled.

Brooke slammed her door shut.

“The audacity of that bastard!” She yelled.

“Calling me my mother's name!” She punched the pillow on the couch.

“This friggin’ day just went from bad to worse in 0.05 seconds!” She huffed.

 

 

 

 

 

DUKES POV

 

 

 

“Okay so note to self never call Victoria, Vikki!” He reminded himself.

 

Before he could sit down his doorbell rang.

 

“See look she probably came to apologize.” Duke hoped.

 

Duke answered the door.

 

“Oh hey, Jake.” Duke greeted.

“You gonna invite me in or not?”Jake asked.

“Anything for my favorite nephew.” Duke replied.

 

 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaps are being filled in this chapter!  
> Brooke changes her opinion about Duke.

Chapter 3

 

Brooke was upset about her annoying ass neighbors   
comment for about an hour before she had realized that  
it was a FRIDAY night and she was BROOKE DAVIS!

 

“Staying in tonight would be such a tutor girl move!” Brooke said.

 

“This simply will not do!” Brooke said wickedly.

 

Brooke took out her cellphone and began to call   
a guy named "Scooter" who she had found online, so that she could get a new fake I.D.

Usually she wouldn't even have to bother with having a fake I.D. because well   
she's Brooke Davis, but ever since Karen caught her drinking at Tric she cut up her old one and she got banned from going there.

Brooke still thinks it was just a ploy for Lucas not to have to see her there anymore.

She pocketed her cellphone and headed upstairs to change into a more appropriate attire.

The first thing she did was close her curtains.

"Don't need any peeping tom's or Ted Bundy's to get their jollies from this!" She stated bluntly.

Brooke slipped into a black lacey club dress, a black leather jacket, and over the knee black Steve Madden boots.  
Then a black clutch purse to match.

 

 

She grabbed all her necessities she thought she might need and sat on the curb of her driveway, waiting for her "connection" to arrive.

"Okay Scooter, if I don't see your "grabber blue v8 mustang" pull up in the next 30 minutes my ass is out of here!" Brooke complained.

"Also, what in the hell is "GRABBER BLUE?" She exclaimed.

"It's the same color as those beautiful eyes of yours." A charming familiar voice from behind said.

Brooke was so ready to tell off her jackass of a neighbor.

But instead Brooke turned around, and her scowl turned into a welcoming smile.

"Hmm well my eyes are green not blue, but nice try!" She smirked.

"Oh my bad I was thinking about your cold blue icy heart." He joked.

Brooke was mock insulted and hit Jake in the arm, hard.

"Ow, damn you should be on the wrestling team instead of the cheer squad." He laughed.

"Okay two things, one how did you know I was a cheerleader, and two how'd you know where I live? Are you a stalker!" 

"First that's three things, second you're not a cheerleader you're cheer captain and I know that because you're the talk of the school,  
and three I was in the neighborhood and saw you sitting here, and lastly no I'm not a stalker!" He said, out of breath.

"So why were you in the neighborhood? Hot date?" Brooke said wiggling her brows up and down.

"Haha, no nothing like that I was just visiting my uncle." He explained.

"Oh, your uncle lives in my neighborhood?" Brooke said excitedly.

"Yeah, he's actually about to be out in a second." Jake told Brooke.

"Yes, I get to meet your friggin' uncle, I'm hoping he's just as good looking as Nate's uncle Coop." Brooke smiled.

"Here he comes now!" Jake said pointing at a shadowy figure motioning towards them.

"Hey, neighbor!" Duke said with a cheeky grin.

Brooke's smile quickly faded.

"Wait this-he's your uncle?!" Brooke stammered.

"Yeah, you two know each other?" Jake asked, noticing the tension.

"Uh yeah something like that.” Brooke said trying not to sound like a total bitch.

"She has a bit of a crush on me." Duke added.

"HAA! Not even a little!" Brooke scoffed.

"Ouch!" He patted his chest.

Brooke rolled her eyes, and turned to the car honking its horn.

"Ugh finally!" Brooke sighed in relief.

"Later boys!" She said as she walked towards the car.

 

 

 

 

"So just use my yearbook picture!" Brooke yelled.

"But you look better now!" Scooter groaned.

"Einstein if I'm wearing the same thing in my I.D. I think it's going to be a little obvious it's a fake!  
She explained to the dimwit.

"I guess you're right!" He confessed.

 

 

After 20 minutes she had her new license.

Brooke P. Davis  
24 F  
5'5"  
120 Ibs  
Tree Hill,NC

 

"Perfect!" She said with an evil smirk.  
"Let's go party, Brooke!" She said aloud.

 

"Now serves the question of where to go!" Brooke thought.

Brooke scrolls through her phone then comes to a stop.

"Perfect!" Brooke exclaimed.

She dialed the phone and waited for an answer.

"Bevin, hey where are the good party spots tonight? She asked.

"I hear there's a good one down at the frat house, but you have to be 21 to enter, Bevin informed her. Apparently there have been too many "stat rapes" reported so they started carding to prevent it, but what does math have to do with rape?!" Bevin asked. 

"Perfect!" Brooke said, ignoring the last part Bevin said.

"But Brooke you're only 18!" Bevin stated.

"Not tonight!" Brooke exclaimed, hanging up on her very natural blonde friend.

 

 

Brooke got in her car and headed to the party.

She waited in the line, she had been after about 20 people give or take.

"You have your invite, miss?" The doorman asked.

"Invite?" Brooke repeated.

"Yeah, do you have one or not?!" He said.

"I didn't know I needed one, sorry." She replied.

"Sorry miss, no invite no party!" He told her.

"It's okay, she's with me!" Duke said coming to the door, smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh hell no! I'm leaving!" Brooke said, turning on heel.

"Wait, just wait a damn minute" Duke said, grabbing her arm before she could walk off.

Duke invaded her space for a moment.

"I'm trying to be nice, I don't know why you hate me so much, but once you get into the party, and you still can't stand my presence,  
you can just go party by yourself." Duke said still leaning forward.

Brookes whole body was racing, she hated how his presence made her feel.

"You can count on that!" She said, pushing him back so he's not so close to her.

Duke bit his bottom lip, and then smiled.

"Come on." He said amused by her.

Brooke allowed Duke to wrap his arm around her as they entered the party.

Brooke looked around, now feeling overdressed.

"I didn't realize party girls all became stripers!" She remarked.

"They're not like you babe, they have to show more for attention!" Duke said.

"You could wear a turtleneck and sweatpants and still be the hottest girl here, Victoria!" He flirted.

"Why do you keep calling me that? Brooke yelled, removing Duke's hand from her waist.

"I thought that was your name." Duke responded bewilderedly.

Brooke laughed so hard her forehead vein started to pop, and tears literally came from her eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" Duke asked.

"I'm sorry!" She said right before she began to cut up again.

"No that is not my name, that's my moms name!" She finally informed him.

"Oh." Duke said knowing his face was probably beat red.

"Why would you think that anyway?" Brooke asked.

"Do you wanna get a drink?" Duke said, avoiding the question.

"Mhmm no, I wanna know why you thought my name was Victoria! She asked, following Duke to the drink table.

"I may or may not have read your mail, to find out your name." Duke admitted.

"Aw you did all that for little ole' me?!" Brooke teased.

Duke smirked.

"Yep, so what is your name?" He asked.

"Hmm well I guess you'll have to keep getting me drinks, and I might get drunk enough to tell you!" Brooke smirked.

Duke poured his drink into her cup and Brooke laughed.

"You're so much prettier when you smile." He said sincerely.

"Thanks." Brooke rasped.

"Wanna go find a place to sit and talk?" He asked.

"Lead the way." Brooke said tilting her cup forward.

 

 

 

 

Brooke and Duke went up to the roof.

 

"So why'd you come here?" Brooke asked.

"Fresh start." He answered.

"From what?" She continued.

"I don't know, I just felt so trapped." He confessed.

Brooke looked at him for a moment.

 

"What?" Duke said.

"I'm just surprised at your honestly it's refreshing, not many guys here in tree hill are like that." She admired.

"Why would I lie to someone as beautiful as you?" He flirted.

Brooke smiled and playfully pushed his face away.

"Shut up, you're such a flatterer!" She said playfully.

"It's true." He said, resisting against her hand.

Brooke gave up, and let him look at her again.

"God, your eyes are like piercing!" She said, covering her own eyes.

She hated to admit it but she liked being around Duke, she felt comfortable, yet she felt exhilarated at the same time.

Duke grabbed her hands, and put them away from her face.

"So you're still here with me, does that mean you can stand to be around me?" Duke smiled.

"I'm still figuring that out." Brooke teased.

"Do you want a refill?" Duke asked, pointing to Brookes empty cup.

"No, I'm good." She smiled.

"I'll never learn your name if you only drink one beer!" He joked.

"Good." She said with an evil smirk.

"You're going to be the death of me!"

 

Brooke and Duke spend a couple of hours talking on the roof before heading back down to the party.

"Let's dance!" Brooke whispered to Duke.

 

After the music stopped Brooke and Duke collapsed on the couch.

"Were you grinding on me? Duke smirked, looking over at Brooke.

"Don't let it go to your head it was just dancing!" She said.

"So what do you wanna do now?" He asked her.

"I'm about to head home, I don't know what you're going to do." Brooke said, getting up from the couch.

"You're leaving already?!" Duke asked.

"We've been here for hours!" Brooke corrected,

"It feels like just seconds, with you!" He flirted.

"Flatter me all you want, I'm still leaving!" Brooke said.

Duke followed Brooke to her car.

"So still no name?" Duke asked.

Brooke grabbed Duke's pants, and reached into his pocket.

She put her number in his phone and handed it back to him.

"There." She smirked.

"You know we live next door, I'm going to be right behind you!" Duke pointed out.

"Well that doesn't mean we live together, besides you can stay here I'm not making you leave. She said sitting in her car.

"Yeah well without you this party sucks!" He replied.

"Then enjoy my tail lights!" Brooke smirked, as she closed her door.

Duke got in his car and followed Brooke as he said he would.

They both exited their vehicles simultaneously and headed inside their houses.

"You know it's not too late for a nightcap!" Duke insisted.

"Goodnight Duke." Brooke said, closing her door.

Brooke went upstairs, and waited to see Duke go into his room.

Then she began to disrobe slowly.

She took off her boots, then her jacket, and lastly she slipped out of her dress.

Leaving her standing in her undergarments.

She looked through her window and smiled.

She saw he was in fact watching her every move.

Brooke moved to the window and unclasped her bra.

She waved at Duke and then closed her curtains.

 

 

She grabbed her phone and sent a text.

 

NOT VICTORIA

Sweet dreams, neighbor!

~B.

 

 

Brooke smiled at herself knowing he'd stay up all night trying to find her name.

She gave him her first initial what more could he need?!

 

 

 

 

To be continued....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke and Brooke get much closer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extended chapter due to the content in the beginning. Otherwise enjoy! Leave kudos and comments if you'd like!

Chapter 4 

 

 

Brooke is lying in bed it is currently 4 in the morning, and she CANNOT sleep.

It's cold, quiet, too quiet, and she's lonely!

Brooke turns on her right side, now facing her door.  
Suddenly she quiets her breathing as she sees a light flashing on the other side of her bedroom door.  
Before she can even react her door swings open!

"Oh my God!" Brooke cried out.

She tries to crawl to the other side of the bed to get away from the masked man, but he grabs her legs and pulls her back to him.

"HELP, HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEEASEE!" Brooke yells.

The man grabs her throat causing her voice to squeak as he puts more pressure against her windpipe.

"Shut up BITCH!" He mocks her screams.

"What the hell do you want!" Brooke snaps.

"What do I want? What does any guy want?!" He says with a grim smirk.

"No!" Brooke screams, as the man mounts on top of her.

"HELLPPPP MEEEE!" Brooke screams, desperately hoping someone, anyone would hear her.

"Please stop!" She pleads with the man.

The man rips off her top, exposing her breasts.

He begins to make animalistic sounds as he rubs his crotch against her leg.

"You sick FUCK! Get the HELL off of me!" Brooke shouts.

"When I'm done!" The man barks.

He then back hands Brooke, and her head is forced in the opposite direction.

Her eyes sting with tears as the man forces himself in between her legs.

Brooke wishes she was dead in that moment.

 

 

 

Brooke flinches her body upwards.

SHE WAS DREAMING!

This wasn't the only nightmare she's ever had.  
In fact its quite common for her, but she would never admit to it.  
I mean she's all alone in a big house, its every perps fantasy.

Brooke looks to her window to make sure its locked.  
Then she calms her breathing.

"It was just a dream." She ensures herself.

"A really awful dream!" Brooke added.

 

Brooke goes downstairs into the kitchen, and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Just breath." She repeated to herself.

 

 

 

DUKES POV

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Duke stayed up all night researching all the names that contained the first initial B. with the last name Davis.

Now, he hated the fact that this was such an unknown town.

Duke rubbed his eyes and looked up at his bedside clock.

4:25am

Damn, I really have been at this all night.

Duke noticed a light go on in his neighbors house, and he walked to his bedroom window.

He peered through her house, and saw her in the kitchen nearly in tears.

 

Duke grabbed his phone, and called her number.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BROOKES POV

 

 

 

 

 

Brooke heard her phone ringing from upstairs, at this point she was up for talking to anyone, even her mother.

Brooke walked upstairs, and grabbed her phone.

 

DUKE CALLING...

 

She answered the phone, and heard his smooth calming voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, I saw your light turn on, you okay?" He asked, sincerely.

Brooke went to her window, phone to her ear.

Duke was also at his window.

She smiled at him in appreciation.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream." She admitted.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Duke asked.

"Not really, no." Brooke said, fighting the tears in her eyes.

The sight of her being like this broke Dukes heart.

"Do you want some company?" Duke asked.

"No funny business I swear, it just seems like you shouldn't be alone right now!" Duke noticed.

"Only if you promise to put on some pants." Brooke joked.

Duke looks down and chuckles.

"I can do that." Duke replies.

"Okay, see you soon." Brooke says.

Brooke puts on a long jersey and some shorts.

Then she heads back downstairs to finish her water.

Not to long after Duke appears at her back sliding glass door.

Brooke gets up from the kitchen table and lets him in.

"Backdoor guy eh?" Brooke joked.

"Haha, I noticed you in here earlier." Duke confessed.

"Do you tend to watch me often?" Brooke said, brows raised.

"Depends on what you're showing." Duke smirked.

"Which is nothing, because I'm not putting on a show for anyone!" Brooke excalimed.

"Then what was it that happened last night?" Duke gave her a challenging look.

"Me busting you!" Brooke smirked.

"And how exactly were you "busting" me?" Duke questioned.

"Well I "noticed" you watching me the other night and decided to test you and see if you'd do it again, and you did,  
therefore I busted you!" Brooke said, confidently.

"You're very clever Miss. Davis!" Duke admitted.

"I know." Brooke smirked.

"God it's freezing in here." Brooke said aloud, while shivering.

"So turn up the heat." Duke replied.

"Oh if only I'D thought of that!" Brooke hissed, sarcastically.

"The thermostat is broken." Brooke explained.

"Oh." Duke now understood.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded.

Brooke walks over to the couch and snuggles into the plush blanket.

Patting the cushion beside her.

Duke sits next to her.

Brooke turns on the T.V. and switches it on Hulu.

"What kind of movie are you in the mood for?" Brooke asks turning to Duke.

"No chick flicks." She jokes.

"Damn, I wanted to watch "The Titanic". Duke grinned.

"You're such a nerd!" Brooke laughed.

"Let's watch a comedy, for real though." He answered.

"Comedy it is!" Brooke exclaimed, whilst clicking on "Bad Moms".

 

Brooke leans her back into Dukes side, not in a sexual manner, but in an appreciative  
"thanks for being here" type of way, and stretches her legs out to the empty couch cushions.

Duke places his hand on her left arm to ensure her that he's there for her, and she rests her head on his shoulder.

 

Throughout the movie Brooke feels her cheeks grow red when she bursts into uncontrollable eipsodes of laughter.

Duke always laughed after she did though.

He said she had "one of those laughs that are contagious", she however hated her laugh!

Brooke ended up falling asleep, literally, and figuratively.  
At some point she dozed off, and her head slipped off his shoulder, and ended up in Dukes lap.  
She would open her eyes occasionally to see Duke staring at the T.V., and sometimes down at her.

She always closed her eyes not even a moment after each time, her eyelids feeling like a ton of bricks.

Soon after Duke too had fallen asleep.

 

 

10AM

 

 

 

Brooke opened her eyes, and saw Dukes head resting on the arm of the couch.

She smiled and lifted the blanket off of her body.

She slowly lifted herself so she wouldn't wake Duke up, but she was pulled back down with a tight grip around her.

She looked up at Duke and his eyes were closed but he had a grin on his lips.

"Duke get off!" Brooke groaned.

"Technically you're on me." Dukes voice rasped.

"Okay, let me go!" She corrected.

"Nope." He said, amused.

"Please I have to peeee!" She whined.

Duke finally opened his eyes so he could roll them.

"Fine." He sighed, releasing her from his grip.

Brooke sprang up quickly before he could change his mind.

"Ha! I lied sucka!" She said, skipping to the fridge.

Duke smiled and followed behind her.

"So what's for breakfast?" Duke smirked.

"I don't know, what are you making?!" Brooke smirked back, brow raised.

"How about scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes?" Duke listed.

"Mhhmm." Brooke moaned in delight.

"How about yes!" She exclaimed.

Brooke began to take a sip out of the water bottle she had gotten from the fridge.

"Where's your skillet?" Duke asked.

"Top left cabinet." Brooke instructed.

"Mixing bowl?" Duke continued.

Brooke pointed to the cupboard against the wall.

"You know this would be faster if you helped me out." Duke said.

"Well if you don't find out where it is yourself how else will you know where everything is next time? Brooke said.

"Next time?" Duke repeated.

Brooke didn't correct herself just gave him a half grin, and lazy nod.

"I'll take notes." He said.

"Atta boy." Brooke said sarcastically.

 

Brooke watched Duke for about five minutes before she headed upstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower, I expect to pig out when I'm done!" She yelled down to Duke.

 

 

 

 

 

Brooke hopped in the shower, and cleaned herself thoroughly before getting out to dry herself off.

Brooke threw on a red hoodie and some black leggings.

She usually didn't wear a whole lot around the house, but it's legit dropped 20 degrees since last night.

 

Brooke went back downstairs and was welcomed by an orgasmic smell...

FOOD!

 

"Mhmmm that smells incredible!" Brooke said, swinging herself to the other side of the island counter.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you." Duke said, peering from her shoulder.

Brooke turned to face Duke.

"You think you're so smooth don't you?" Brooke looked up to him.

"Maybe." He said looking down at her.

Brooke leaned forward and invaded Dukes personal bubble.

She grabbed a piece of bacon from the counter and took a bite still in his face.

"I don't." She said, noticing how flushed he was.

"One point B. Davis." Duke said.

"Nah sweetie, this ain't no game if it was there'd be no competition." She leaned in again.

"I'd win." She whispered.

 

Brooke and Duke set the table, and then sit down to eat.

"So what are your plans for today?" Duke asks.

"Well it's Saturday so, nothing. Why?" Brooke responded, shoveling eggs into her mouth.

Duke smiles at her for a moment.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were going to pig out." He teased.

Brooke glares at him, then flips him off.

"Nice!" He says.

"Anyway I was hoping to maybe spend the day with you, maybe earn your first name?" Duke said.

"Hmm you'd like that wouldn't you, maybe I don't wanna spend the day with you, ever think of that?" Brooke asked, in a challenging tone.

"Maybe, but you do." Duke said, cockily.

"Oh I do?" Brooke gave him a look that said "go on".

"Yeah, because you like me." Duke continued.

"Maybe." Brooke said, causing Duke to jerk his head from his plate.

"Okay, I'll spend the day with you, but I'm not telling you my name, I like the way Miss. Davis sounds." She smirked.

"So do I." Duke winked.

Brooke rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"I think I need a pet, maybe a dog for protection, and also to snuggle with." She rambled.

Duke smirked at her.

"You can always just snuggle with me." Duke flirted.

Brooke smacked his arm.

"I'm serious!" Brooke raised her voice.

"So am I!" Duke excalimed.

She needed this, he was a good distraction. A handsome one too!

"You know all this flirting is getting you nowhere, I've officially sworn off boys!" Brooke informed him.

"Really?" He said letting his mind linger.

"Not like that you perv! I'm perfectly straight, thank you very much!" She snapped.

 

Brooke began to clear the table, and ran dishwater. 

"Why? Duke said from behind.

"Why what?" Brooke repeated.

"Why'd you swear off boys?" Duke asked, grabbing the cup Brooke had scrubbed with the sponge.

Brooke looked over her shoulder and into his emerald blue eyes, and sighed.

"Come on, don't hold out on me Davis!" Duke said rinsing the suds off the glass.

Brooke liked that she hadn't asked him to help her but he did anyway.

 

"I'm just tired of the heartbreak, the lies, and the cheating!" Brooke went on.

Duke looked at her very seriously and sat down the pan she had been washing, and faced her to him.

"Any guy who's ever lied, cheated, or broken your heart is an idiot, and doesn't deserve you!" He said.

Brooke smiled up at him and splashed him with the suds, and laughed. Brooke took off running when Duke grabbed a handful of suds.

 

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Duke yelled.

"Actually I can do both!" She yelled back.

Brooke hid behind the sofa against the window.

She heard Dukes footsteps getting closer.

Then she was suddenly grabbed, and she jumped into his arms by accident, and shrieked as he covered her face in the suds.

"AGHHH! I just took a shower! I call a truce!" Brooke squirmed.

"Nuhuh!" Duke smirked.

"Duke!" She yelled.

"Accept the damn truce, and let me go!" She exclaimed.

"Not until you tell me your name!" He replied.

"Fine." Brooke challenged him, staring into his eyes, with her brows raised.

"I can see this is going to take a while!" Duke said, throwing Brooke and himself onto the sofa.

"Duke get off!" She said, squirming under him.

"That's up to you, just tell me your name." He responded.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Fine! I have all day, remember!" Duke said.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at Duke, and then a big grin spread across her face.

"Duke, are you ticklish?" Brooke said, still smiling.

Duke avoided eye contact for a second before responding.

"No." He lied.

"Oh, so it won't affect you if I do this?" Brooke said, reaching for his stomach.

Duke grabbed her hand before she could do anything.

"Don't!" Duke warned her.

"Why not, ticklish?" Brooke said, brow raised. 

"Just don't okay." Duke said again.

"Fine." Brooke surrendered.

Duke released Brookes hands, and as soon as he did she went for it.

Dukes arms weakened, and he fell into Brookes chest.

"God, you weigh a ton!" Brooke breathed out.

Duke quickly got up off of Brooke, and then got off the couch.

"Are you okay?" She asked, confused.

"I need to use your bathroom." He said not turning around.

"Um okay, upstairs first door on your right." She directed.

He rushed up the stairs and Brooke sat there confused as ever.

"What the living shit just happened?" She exclaimed.

 

Duke came back down after about five minutes.

 

"What was that all about?" Brooke questioned.

Dukes cheeks turned red, and he looked embarrassed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask." Duke said.

"Well I wanna know!" Brooke pushed.

"Well uhm I kinda got you know?" Duke said.

Brooke looked at him for a second.

"No, I don't know or else I wouldn't have asked." She said.

"I got excited." He said clarifying.

"Oh." Brooke said tight lipped, trying to refrain from laughing.

"You didn't.. in my bathroom, did you?" She questioned.

"No I just waited for it to go down." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about!I'm hot, if you didn't get "excited" I'd be a little concerned." Brooke joked.

"I'm not embarrassed, it's just you said all that stuff about boys, and I didn't wanna make you uncomfortable." Duke confessed.

"Well I'm glad you care, but I never said anything about men." She corrected.

"Boys are inexperienced, shallow, and all around assholes!" Brooke explained.

"And which am I? Duke said, stepping forward.

"Well at first I thought you were just another boy, but know that I know you better, you're a kind, handsome, intelligent man!" She told him.

"And you like men?" He asked, taking another step closer.

"No." Brooke said, causing Duke to lower his head a little.

"But I like you!" She admitted.

Duke grabbed Brookes face, and planted a rough kiss on her.

"I've wanted to do that for so long!" He whispered.

Brooke smiled and kissed him again.

"Let's go to my room." She said, walking him backwards.

Brooke and Duke undressed each other all the way up the staircase.

Finally they reached her door, and Brooke pushed it open.

"Brooke." She told him.

"What?" He asked her.

"My name is Brooke!" She repeated.

"Just thought you should know what name to call out during sex!" She explained.

Duke smirked, and picked her up placing her down on the cold, queen sized mattress.

 

He traced kisses along her cleavage, and unclasped her bra continuing down to her toned stomach.

Brooke gripped the sheets tight, and closed her eyes.

Duke had a magic mouth, and then that caused Brooke to giggle out loud, knowing "Mouth" definitely  
didn't earn his nickname like this! 

When Duke lifted his head to see what she was laughing about and she pushed his head back down.

"Don't stop!" She pleaded.

Duke smirked against her skin, and moved back up to her face, kissing her gently as he massaged her breast.

Brooke gripped on to Dukes back, and held him tightly.

She didn't want this moment to end.

"Ohhh that's good." She told him.

He sucked on her neck harder.

Brooke dug her nails into his back.

 

Duke and Brooke had a wonderful, lust filled night.

 

 

8AM

 

Brooke woke up under Dukes arm, and smiled.

She wasn't alone.

She was happy, very happy.

Brooke stretched, and rolled on her side to see the time.

Duke yawned from behind her.

"Good morning, Brooke." He said with a tired, sexy voice.

Brooke smiles and turns to face him.

"Mornin'." Brooke replied.

Duke kisses the top of her head.

"Last night was fun, but you can't spend the day." Brooke sadly informed him.

"I have plans." She continued.

"You sure I can't convince you to change your mind?" Duke said, kissing the back of Brookes neck.

"Mhmm no, sorry." Brooke says, getting out of bed.

 

Duke groaned, and flipped on his stomach, placing the pillow over his head.

 

"Get up! I'm serious." She said, throwing a pillow at his head.

"You're seriously kicking me out, already?" Duke asked.

"Yes! As I said before, I do have plans." She said.

 

Little does he know her plans are to get ready for school!  
Homework and all that good stuff!

 

 

Duke left and Brooke took out her english homework.

It's not like she is lying to him, he just never asked if she was in school.But in her defense  
she knows Jake who is the exact same age. I mean he should be able to piece the puzzle together, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To be continued......


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many things.  
> Brooke and Jake get closer.  
> Jake's personality changes.  
> Duke gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to update!

Brooke was awoken by that pesky little alarm clock of hers, which she grew to hate very quickly!

“AGHHH! I swear if I wasn’t a girl I’d sleep in, and just roll out of bed as is!” Brooke whined.

“Shower ,makeup, clothes, and then breakfast.” She listed.

Brooke took a long warm steamy shower to work out all the kinks in her body.

“I’m gonna have to invite Duke over tonight so I can get a proper massage.” She said out loud, with a wicked grin.

Brooke dries herself off, and wraps her body with her towel.

Brooke walks into her bedroom and rummages through her closet.

“Seriously, I need to do laundry today!!! I have NO CLOTHES!” Brooke screams flailing her arms around.

She grabs the first thing she sees, and then pauses for a moment realizing what she had just picked up was one of Lucas’s old sweatshirts.

“Okay we’ll burn that.” Brooke said tossing it to the side.

Brooke finally finds a half ass presentable outfit and goes downstairs for breakfast.

“Shit, I need to go to the grocery store all together! No food either!” Brooke groans, closing the empty fridge.

She grabs the last banana she has, and shoves a giant bite into her mouth while heading out the door.

But to her surprise Jake is there standing out on her porch.

“Ummm hi.” Brooke says muffled, with a mouthful.

Jake smiles at her awkward situation.

“Hey, I was in the neighborhood, and figured we could head to school together. He says trying not to laugh. 

“Oh okay yeah sure.” Brooke says with her hand covering her mouth finishing her bite.

“Were you visiting Du- I mean your uncle?” Brooke asks.

“Yeah.” Jake says walking over to his car.

“Are we taking your car?” Brooke questions him.

“I mean if that’s okay with you.” Jake says.

“Dude no problem here, saves me on the gas money!” Brooke jokes.

They both laugh a bit and then get in his car.

“So this is what the inside of a 1969 Camaro Zl1 looks like.” Brooke admires.

“You know your cars?! Jake says in a shocked tone.

“Don’t let the pom poms fool ya!” Brooke winks,with a wide grin.

“I won’t.” He smirked.

Jake was very handsome, I mean he definitely gets those killer looks from his uncle.

Both had gorgeous hypnotizing eyes, a defined jaw, and a playboy smirk that could land any girl in the sack.

But she just happened to fall for the older one, oops..

“Oh um do you mind taking me to the Whole Foods after school, I’m in dire need of some damn food.” Brooke exaggerates.

“No problem.” Jake laughs at her dramatic facial expressions.

“You’re a LIFESAVER!” She exaggerates again. 

Soon they arrive to school and pull into the parking lot.

 

“I’ll meet you here after school.” Brooke says while getting out.

“Okay, try to remember where I parked.” Jake told her.

“Will do.” She said before looping arms with Haley as she passed.

 

“So taking rides with cute boys now are we?” Haley grins, while batting her lashes.

“What happened to “I’m swearing off boys” any of that ringing a bell to you?” Haley mocked.

“This is strictly platonic, nothing more!” Brooke stressed.

“I mean seriously Hales, guys can be friends with girls believe it or not.” Brooke explained.

“Yes that maybe true for most girls but you’re Brooke Davis.” Haley replied.

“Whatever let's change the subject.” Brooke rolled her eyes.

“Okay when are you and Peyton going to makeup.” Haley responded.

“Oh, how about a quarter till never?!” Brooke barked.

“Brooke she's been your friend forever!” Haley whined.

“And now she's not.” Brooke retorted.

“She was your friend for almost a decade, and you're throwing it all away over a guy?!” Haley stressed.

“That's exactly my point, SHE chose him over ME, her best friend!” Brooke screamed.

“She was perfectly fine being friends with me until he came along, then all those years went right down the drain, like they meant nothing to her!” Brooke continued.

“How am I supposed to act like nothing changed, all I will ever be able to see when I'm around her is that she chose a guy over me, and yeah if they stay together forever that's great, but what are the chances of that, I would be okay if I knew for a fact that's how things would end up, but I don't, so I'm not.  
I'm not okay with being friends with her, I can't trust her anymore, she stopped being my friend for the first guy who thought she was pretty.” Brooke said, tears in her eyes.

Brooke looked at Haley who stared at her in disbelief.

“I have to go to class.” Brooke rushed to her first period.

“You okay?” Brooke heard a voice from behind.

Brooke wiped the tears away from her cheeks, and turned around.

“I'm fine, it's nothing, it's stupid.” Brooke admitted.

“Thanks anyway, Jake.” Brooke said, as she walked into the classroom.

“I'll see you later.” Jake said waving bye, before turning to leave the doorway.

He was a good friend. It's just awkward she's banging his uncle. Maybe he won't find out.

Brooke suffered through english, calculous, and chemistry, then she felt her phone vibrate.

“Wanna get lunch together?”

~Duke

 

“Can't I'm at school.”

~Brooke

 

“Your professors don't let you go off campus?”

~Duke

 

“I didn't drive myself today.”

~Brooke

 

“Damn, okay. See you tonight tho?”

~Duke

 

“Maybe ;) I gtg ttyl.”

~Brooke

 

“You seem like you're feeling better.” Jake said sitting next to Brooke.

 

“Haha yeah, much.” Brooke grinned.

 

“That's good, you know you shouldn't hang out with people who make you cry.”Jake interposed.

“No uh, Hales didn't mean any harm, she just tries to fix things.” Brooke explained.

“By “fixing” you mean pressuring?” Jake continued.

“I-I mean I guess.” Brooke said constrained.

“I cut people like that out of my life. I mean we choose who deserves our time, you know?”Jake explains.

“Yeah.” Brooke says, stilted.

***WTF***

“Sorry didn't mean to freak you out, you're just a really good person, you only deserve the best.” Jake smiles.

“Thanks.” Brooke smiles bashfully.

 

*RRRIIIINNGG*

“Um I'll see you later, I have gym next.” Brooke says getting up from the desk.

“Okay, do you wanna meet up for lunch?” Jake asks while getting up as well.

“Um sure, yeah why not.” Brooke says.

“Okay see you then.” Jake replied.

“Bye.” Brooke walks into the hall, followed by Jake.

“See ya.” Jake says as they depart in opposite directions.

 

Brooke was in gym and she was not feeling it today, so she skipped out into the auditorium.

 

“How's your day going?”

~Brooke

 

“Better now that I'm talking to you! ;) :D”

~Duke

 

“You're so lame, but thank you.”

~Brooke

 

“Any time, babe.”

~Duke

 

“So what are you up to?”

~Brooke

 

“I'm honestly still lying in bed.”

~Duke

 

“Lucky, I wish I was in bed!”

~Brooke

 

“I wish you were in MY bed.”  
;) xD :D 

~Duke

 

“I bet you do.”

~Brooke

 

“Well if you were in my bed I could be snuggling with you and…”

~Duke

 

“And what else?”

~Brooke

 

“I could run my hands up and down your bare skin.”

~Duke

 

“Keep going.”

~Brooke

 

“I can kiss the back of your neck and whisper dirty things in your ear.”

~Duke

 

“What kind of dirty things?”

~Brooke

 

 

“Babe, I gotta stop.”

~Duke

 

“Why?”  
:’( :(

~Brooke

 

“Because you're making me horny, and you're not here!”

~Duke

 

“Tease!”

~Brooke

 

“Babe, really?!”

~Duke

 

 

“What I'm stating facts?!”

~Brooke

 

 

“I'm already half hard okay, so I'm done.”

~Duke

 

 

“Shouldn't start things if you can't FINISH.”

~Brooke

 

 

“Funny.”

~Duke

 

 

“I know that's why I said it!”  
;)

~Brooke

 

 

“What am I gonna do with you?!”

~Duke

 

 

“I don't know, you won't tell me!”

~Brooke

 

 

“STOP!!!”

~Duke

 

 

“Make me!”

~Brooke

 

 

“I'm getting hot.”

~Brooke

 

 

“You're going to be the death of me, Brooke Davis!”

~Duke

 

 

;)

~Brooke

 

 

“Your making my pants feel tight!”

~Duke

 

 

“You're fine they have a drawstring!”

~Brooke

 

 

“Not my point!”

~Duke

 

 

“Well soorrry! Anyway I gotta go ttyl!”

~Brooke

 

 

It's officially lunchtime...  
Yay?!  
Usually it's good, but Jake has been acting weird, and Brooke stupidly agreed to eat with him.

 

Brooke met up with Jake at his car.

“Hey, you wanna go off campus?” Jake asked, as Brooke approached the car.

“Actually I was hoping we could go to Whole Foods now, then we can drop off the groceries at my house, but only if that's okay with you?!” Brooke pursed her lips.

Jake smirked and nodded his head.

“Yeah I'm okay with that.” Jake agreed.

“Great!” Brooke grinned.

“I'm gonna make a list in the car, do you have a pen?”

“There's one in the glove box.” Jake said.

“Mhmmkay!” Brooke said getting into the passenger door.

1 Veggies  
2 Meats  
3 Bread  
4 Eggs  
5 Cereal  
6 Milk  
7 Desert  
8 Fruits  
9 Snacks  
10 Soda/Water

“That's a weird way to make a grocery list.” Jake commented.

“Don't judge! I do it by isle so it's convenient!” Brooke playfully smacked Jake.

 

“Whatever you say!” Jake mocked.

Brooke smiled and flipped him off.

“Focus on the driving!” Brooke retorted.

Jake laughed, and turned back to the road.

They parked and headed into the store.

“Okay first let's get a cart.” Brooke said, walking to the carts.

“Okay now what?” Jake looked at her list.

“Veggies!” Brooke exclaimed.

“Okay lead the way!” Jake gestured forward.

“I swear this gentlemen act of yours is just a ploy for you to look at my ass!” Brooke said, swaying her hips.

“Well what can I say it's a great view! He said while admiring her rocking hips.

“You're so lame!” Brooke said looking over her shoulder.

Jake just grinned.

“So what vegetables do you want?” Jake asked picking up a tomato.

“Well not that!” Brooke laughed.

“Why not?” Jake said putting the tomato back down.

“I don't like tomatoes.” Brooke said, grabbing a head of lettuce.

“Interesting.” Jake stretched his words.

“What?” Brooke asked brow raised.

“Nothing, it's just i saw you eat a burger with ketchup and tomato on it.” Jake smirked.

“Oh, yeah that's just because I don't really like asking for special orders, like I feel like them having to do extra work equals me having spit in my food!” Brooke explained.

Jake smiles and nods.

“You're so complex.” Jake said aloud.

Brooke raised her brow and grinned.

“Not in a bad way!” Jake continued.

Brooke grabbed a bag and put the lettuce in it.

“Grab me some purple onions, I'm gonna go look at the carrots.” Brooke said turning in heel.

“Yes ma'am!” Jake saluted.

Brooke looked back and rolled her eyes.

“These carrots look gross, I'm just gonna get this bag of baby carrots!” Brooke complained.

“Okay so I found a nice bag of onions!” Jake said putting then in the cart.

“Perfect! Now let's look for some garlic, then we can go to the fruits!” Brooke exclaimed.

“Alright!” Jake replied.

Brooke and Jake get the last item she needs, and are now waiting in line to pay.

“Damn baby you gotta nice ass!” A guy from behind says.

Brooke rolls her eyes and ignores the guy.

Jake looks at Brooke, then back at the guy with a glare.

“This your boyfriend? You need a real man babe, I can show you what a real man feels like baby just say when!” The guy says taking a step closer.

“Yo back the hell off!” Jake says in a defensive tone.

“Shut the hell up little boy, what you gonna do?!” The guy says invading Jake space.

“Leave him alone!” Brooke shouts.

“You always let your fuck sluts fight your battles for you?!” He says looking from Brooke to Jake.

“Apologize!” Jake demands, stepping into the guys face, jaw clenched.

“Fuck you!” The guy says.

“Now!” Jake yells again.

“Jake it's fine, let's just go!” Brooke grabbed Jake arm attempting to pull him back.

“Back up bitch this don't concern you, you're just something to fuck!” The guy says in a sexist demeanor.

“Shut your mouth!” Jake shoves the guy backward.

“Why don't you make me!” The guy says stepping forward again.

Jake punches the guy and he slings to the floor.

“Jake!” Brooke yells.

Jake holds his knuckles and turns to Brooke.

“Are you okay?!” Brooke says grabbing his hand.

“I'm fine, let's go!” Jake says pushing the cart forward.

The car ride to Brooke's was pretty quiet.

They unloaded the bags and started putting things up.

“I-I I'm sorry you had to do that because of me.” Brooke rasped.

“That jerk deserved it, you have nothing to apologize for!” Jake said lifting her chin.

Brooke hugged Jake tightly.

“Thanks, you're a really nice guy!” Brooke said against his shirt.

“So I've heard!”Jake giggled.

Brooke could feel his chest vibrating against her cheek, which caused her to smile for some reason.

“You're so lame.” She repeated.

“I've heard that a time or two.” Jake said breaking their hug.

“I really don't wanna go back to school! We could totally skip!” Brooke said with an evil smirk.

“We could, but we have a test in Spanish and I actually studied.” Jake said putting the soda in the fridge.

“Ugh fine, but I'm gonna have to meet you there because I'm gotta change, I think those berries leaked because now my shirt looks like I murdered someone!” Brooke said pulling out her shirt, showing the red juice stained fabric.

“Okay don't be late!” Jake said grabbing his keys of the counter.

“No promises!” Brooke said laughing, heading up the stairs.

“Okay I'm an idiot, I forgot I have no clothes! Doing a load would take way too long, agh!” Brooke rushed to open her front door.

“Jake!” Brooke yelled.

Jake looked up from his door lock.

“Yeah what's up?!” Jake asked.

“I don't have any clean shirts! I don't know what to do!” Brooke explained.

“You could just put a sweatshirt over it!” Jake suggested.

“I don't want it to stain, and I literally have no clothes clean!” Brooke confessed.

“I have a hoodie in the back seat you could wear that?!” Jake said.

“Okay that'll work, I'm gonna do a load of laundry and put it in the dryer when I get home, toss me the hoodie!” Brooke yelled.

“Here.” Jake threw the hoodie.

“Thanks if I'm late tell the teacher I had an emergency or something!” Brooke said retreating into her house.

Brooke took her stained shirt off, and dabbed it with stain remover before tossing it into the wash along with the rest of her clothes.

Brooke took a damp washcloth and went over the sticky residue on her stomach, then put on Jake's hoodie.

“Okay two classes left, let's freaking do this!” Brooke exhaled dramatically.

Brooke went back to school and was surprisingly on time.

“Okay class you have 30 monitors to complete this test..” Her teachers voice faded into the background.

Brooke got distracted the hoodie Jake gave her smelled really good, and she started to zone out staring at him.

Then her teacher called her name snapping her back to reality.

“Eyes on your paper Miss. Davis!” The teacher said.

Brooke felt her face grow red.

Did anyone see her gawking at him?!

This was awkward she's “dating” his uncle!

But he is really cute, and he defended her and.. NO!!  
She's with Duke not Jake!

Brooke realized she was mentally arguing with herself for 15 minutes.

“Shit!” Brooke whispered under her breath.

She quickly jotted down random answers and finished the test just as the bell rang.

“That was way too close!” Brooke's heart beat fast.

Brooke rushed to class trying to avoid Jake all together.

She suffered through another half hour of pure torture when the final bell officially rang.

“Thank God!” Brooke said rushing through the hall to the exit.

Brooke walked through the parking lot finally reaching her car.

“Hey wait up!” Haley said from behind.

Brooke closed her door and turned to face Haley.

“Look I'm sorry about this morning I didn't mean to pressure you!” Haley apologized.

“No I'm sorry you're just trying to help I took things too personal, I love you Hales!” Brooke said pulling Haley info a hug.

“Whose jacket is this? I don't recognize it!” Haley asked while pulling out of the hug.

“Oh it's Jake's.” Brooke said.

Haley smirked and raised her brows.

“It's not like that!” Brooke hissed.

Haley raised her hands in the air.

“I didn't say a thing!” Haley smirked.

“Uhuh. Goodbye Hales!” Brooke said getting into her car.

Brooke got home and her phone vibrated.

 

“I guess you're keeping my hoodie?!”

~Jake

 

“Haha, no sorry I forgot!”

~Brooke

 

“I'll bring it to you tomorrow.

~Brooke

 

“Okay!”

~Jake

 

Brooke did her homework and then began to cook dinner.

RRIINNG RIINNG

Duke Calling…

 

“Hello?!” Brooke answered.

“What are you doing?” Duke asked.

“I'm cooking, why?” Brooke said stirring the onions.

“Well I never did get to tell you what I was going to do to you!” Duke laughed.

“Oh is that right?” Brooke leaned against the counter.

Then there was a knock on the screen door.

Duke was standing there with his phone in his hand.

Duke waved and hung up the phone.

Brooke smiled and walked over to open the door.

“Hi.” Brooke said, standing in her tiptoes to greet him with a kiss.

Duke leaned into the kiss, and placed his hands on her bottom.

 

“How was your day babe?!” He said walking into her kitchen.

“Eventful! Yours?” She said turning off the stove.

“Awful, this girl I like made me really horny, and then she ignored me the rest of the day!” Duke said dramatically.

“It wasn't like that I had class okay!” Brooke rolled her eyes.

“Is that Jake's?” Duke said.

“Huh?” Brooke said confused.

“That hoodie you're wearing. Is it Jake's?” Duke said stepping towards her.

“Oh uh, yeah.” Brooke said looking down grabbing the hoodie.

“I had an accident.” Brooke explained.

“And Jake happened to be around to give his hoodie to you?!” Duke said skeptically.

“Yeah well um he took me to the store during my lunch hour and he was with me at the time.” She continued.

“Wait are you in high school?!” Duke said accusingly.

“Yeahhh.” Brooke mumbled.

“What the hell, why didn't you tell me?!” Duke raised his voice.

“Relax it’s not a big deal, and you never asked me!” Brooke said in defense.

“It is a big deal!” Duke said walking out the door.

“Duke!” Brooke yelled.

He kept walking.

Brooke slammed the skillet into the sink, not wanting to continue cooking the dish.

“Well done Brooke, you screwed yourself this time!” Brooke cried.

Well this day was certainly eventful!

 

“I'm 18, don't act like a baby!”

~Brooke

“Answer the damn phone!”

~Brooke

 

Needless to say Duke doesn't respond.

Brooke cried herself to sleep.

“Why does this always happen to me, every single time I really like a guy?!!” Brooke said in her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

To be continued...


	7. The Damn Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed! XD

Brooke laid in bed just staring at the ceiling.

She had just woke up a few moments ago, by the sound of her 7am alarm.

Yeah right, like she's going to school.

She was not happy, she felt like she didn't even want to get out of her bed at all.

So she didn't.

7am, 8,9,10, and now here she was at 12pm.

Nothing, she laid there going over everything that happened the night before.

Maybe if she..  
Or maybe she could have..

Yeah no, there was nothing she could have done.

She screwed up, again.

All day she would gaze over to see if there were any signs of movement in Duke's house.

Nothing.

She couldn't charm her way out of this one.

But she felt like she honestly did nothing wrong.

Did she correct him when he said she was in college?

No.

But she also never said she was, either.

Why was it such a big deal anyway?

She's 18, that's as legal as legal could get!

She even thought about just showing up on his doorstep wearing nothing but a robe.

But her ego couldn't bare the thought of being turned down.

Even though she reminded herself.. “Nobody turns down naked me.”

She still scratched that idea.

“Think Brooke, think! I know it's not your strong suit but you can do this!” Brooke said, sounding very Bitchtoriay.

“Hmm maybe.. aghh no that's dumb.” Brooke thought aloud.

Brooke's thought process was interrupted when she heard a knock on her door.

“Oh my God! Its Duke I'm not prepared, I don't know what to say!” Brookes mind raced.

All she was wearing was that stupid hoodie of Jake's and some black pajama shorts.

Maybe it's good she's wearing so little?

Maybe Duke would be distracted by her body, and not completely rage against her for lying to him.

Maybe.

Brooke went down the stairs slowly, her heart beat faster with each step she took.

“You got this, you're Brooke Davis!” She attempted to comfort herself.

Brooke finally opened the door, and she completely froze.

“Whoa! Uh, is this a bad time?”Jake said, with flushed cheeks.

Brooke finally responded.

I guess she dodged a bullet?

“Oh uh, no it's okay.” She said looking down at her appearance.

“I noticed you weren't at school today, and decided to check in on you. You okay?” Jake said looking her up and down.

“Yeah if you wanna call it that. Sorry I probably look like a total mess I've been in bed all day.” Brooke confessed, trying to fix her hair assuming she had bed head, she did not.

“No you look good, I mean you know, you uh, you look put together.” Jake stuttered.

Brooke was amused by his shy awkward demeanor.

“Did you wanna come in?” Brooke said tight lipped, to keep from laughing.

“Mhmm yeah, sure.” Jake said walking through the door.

Brooke closed the door, and went into the kitchen.

“It's lunch time technically, do you want something to eat or drink?” Brooke said turning to face Jake, who just entered the room.

“Uh water is fine.” He said walking to the island counter, taking a seat on the bar stool.

“Water it is!” Brooke grinned.

“Bottle or tap?” She continued.

“What? Uh, bottle?!” Jake said confused.

“I'm just messing with you.” Brooke laughed, and tossed him a bottle of water.

“You're such a dork.” She said sitting on the stool beside his.

“So how come you didn't go to school?” He said directly.

 

Should she tell him?

“Oh you know I've been banging your uncle and he kinda broke things off…” Brooke pondered in her mind.

Brooke saw Jake was still staring at her.

And that she still hasn't said anything yet.

 

“Well it's kind of awkward, honestly.” Brooke admitted.

“How so?”Jake said taking a sip of water.

“Well, I've been kind of seeing your uncle.” Brooke confessed.

Jake spit out his water dramatically.

“YOU WHAT!” He said in mock shock.

“You knew?” She questioned.

“Yeah I totally knew already.” He confirmed.

“Wait he didn't talk about, did he?” Brooke said making hands gestures.

“No he didn't tell me anything, I just noticed your body language and put the two together.” He explained.

“Oh.” Brooke said in defeat.

“Yeah you're not that discreet.” Jake teased.

“Well anyway, Duke apparently didn't know I was in high school, and I guess it was a deal breaker for him and we got in a fight and kinda ended things, I guess.” She finished.

“You guess?” Jake repeated.

“Yeah, he won't talk to me so I don't know what's happening exactly.” Brooke explained.

“He can be such a dick sometimes.” Jake said, causing Brooke to gasp.

“I've never seen you cuss!” She teased.

“I cuss all the time, I just try to be respectful around a lady.” He added.

“Oh, such a gentlemen.” Brooke grinned.

“Yeah well if my uncle has any sense he'll come back around, that's for sure!” Jake said drinking more water.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Brooke asked, brow quirked.

“It means if he is able to get a girl like you, he better hold on tight.”Jake said pausing to drink more water.

“Or someone else will come along and they won't let you go!”Jake finished.

“Is that so?” Brooke gave an evil smirk.

“Someone like you?” She questioned.

“Um, no n-not what I meant, sorry.” He said ducking his head in embarrassment.

“I-I didn't mean to imply anything, sorry!” He replied.

“It's okay! There's nothing wrong with being attracted to me, Jake.” Brooke chuckled rubbing his back to try to comfort him.

“First of all I'm pretty sure any guy would be attracted to you because well, look at you but, it's not exactly all about looks Brooke!” Jake retorted.

“I mean yeah you're gorgeous and you have an amazing body, but you're also smart, funny, flirty, even when you don't mean to be, and you're so natural, you're not afraid to be yourself, and you tell it like it is! So yes, I do think Duke would be an idiot not to continue seeing you!” Jake said, almost out of breath.

Brooke sat there with her eyes trained on Jake, and her mouth slightly open, she was completely blown away by everything he had just said.

“Wow!” Brooke was at a lost for words.

“I-I uh, thanks?!” Brooke said disoriented.

“Now you know how it feels.”Jake smirked.

“What?” Brooke questioned, with a fiery tone.

“Feeling dumb after being complimented or flirted with.”Jake said finishing off his water.

“I don't flirt with you, such accusations!” Brooke mocked.

“Oh yeah?” Jake said leaning in really close.

Brookes heart raced, she began to feel wildly turned on.

“Yeah!” She said leaning in just as close, trying but failing to keep a serious face while staring him down.

They both smiled and began to laugh.

“Okay so I flirt a little big deal, it's like my second language!” Brooke admitted.

“I'm fluent in Spanish and English, and I'm pretty sure webster dictionary doesn't consider “flirting” as being a bilingual language.” Jake challenged.

“Well fuck webster dictionary, I'm going by Brooke's dictionary!” Brooke said flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

“And in Brooke's dictionary flirting is definitely a bilingual language, it's also the easiest to master!” Brooke smirked.

“So why do you feel the need to flirt so much?” Jake said still in Brooke's space.

“I don't know, it's just my thing I guess.” Brooke said fighting the urge to smell Jake's cologne, and making things awkward.

“You know the funny thing is I came here for my hoodie, and I completely got distracted, partly because well you're still wearing it.”Jake pointed out.

Brooke looked down and tugged on the fabric of the hoodie stretching it outwards.

“Well I could take it off if you want.” Brooke said looking up and smirking then biting her bottom lip.

Jake smiled and looked away in frustration.

“Aghh you always do this, you flirt and look at me like that, and it makes me wanna rip your clothes off and take you right on the spot!”Jake admitted, now standing up.

“I want you to!” Brooke said standing up now too.

“What?!” Jake said looking down at Brooke.

“I want you to take me right here, right now!” Brooke said moving impossibly closer to him.

Jake gave into no hesitation, and quickly closed the tiny gap between them, taking her lips into his.

Jake kissed her and moved his hands up the back of her legs resting them on the lower cheeks of her ass.

“I want you!” Brooke gasped, as their kiss broke.

Jake lifted her up on the counter and placed himself in between her legs.

“Tell me you need me!” Jake whispered against her jawline as he kissed her.

“I need you!” Brooke said gripping onto his lower back.

Jake pulled her shorts down her legs and got closer to her.

“I want all of you!” Brooke said reaching for Jake's belt buckle.

Jake kissed her and began removing her panties.

“Are you sure?” He asked while she unzipped his pants.

“I'm sure.” She said looking back up to him.

He pulled down his briefs and slid closer to Brooke.

“You want me?” He asked.

“Yes!” She groaned, feeling him against her but not being penetrated.

Finally he slid himself into her, and their bodies were completely connected.

He thrusted into her and she gripped the counter.

“Tell me you love me!” He demanded.

“What?!” Brooke said while still processing the situation.

“Tell me you love me!” He repeated.

“I-I love you!” She yelled in pleasure as he thrusted himself deeper inside of her.

He took off his shirt, and Brooke started to take off the hoodie.

“No don't! I want you to keep wearing it!” He insisted.

“Okay.” Brooke leaned back onto the counter.

Jake partially lifted his hoodie off of Brooke, and planted kisses on her toned tummy leading up to the bottom of her breast.

He cupped her breast with his hand and planted a lustful kiss on her lips.

Brooke moved her hands from the counter's edge to the back of Jake's neck.

She held him tight.

“You're so sexy!” Jake said when they made eye contact.

Brooke pulled him into a kiss and Jake lifted Brooke up into his arms, still not breaking their kiss.

Brookes legs wrapped around his waist as he lead them over to the sofa.

He gently placed Brooke down, and began to kiss the nape of her neck, causing a moan to escape from her lips, that made him suck and nip at her skin.

She dug her nails into his back and he kissed her lips again.

“DUUKEE!” The name slipped out of Brooke's mouth.

Jake slowly lowered himself against Brooke's chest and grabbed her face.

“I'm sorry.” She said add he looked at her.

“It's fine, we shouldn't have done this anyway.” Jake said pulling out of Brooke and getting up to dress himself.

“Well don't leave, it was an accident I'm sorry!” Brooke pleaded for him to stay.

Jake dressed himself and went over to Brooke, who was still half naked on the sofa.

“I'm sorry but I can't betray my uncle, he's fine so much for me and he can't find out about, whatever this was!” Jake made her promise not to tell.

“Fine, I won't say anything.” Brooke said as he went out the door when she covered herself up.

“Okay what just happened?!” Brooke yelled flopping back onto the sofa.

 

“This was the very last thing on earth she could have done to help fix things with Duke!” Brooke cried, now realizing her horrible spur of the moment judgment call.

“What the fuck was I thinking!” She said running upstairs to shower off the shame and guilt that covered her body.

 

Brooke took two showers, trying to forget everything that just transpired.

It's not that it was bad, she just shouldn't have done it.

She kept getting flashes of Jake in her head, kissing her, fucking her, and whispering in her ear.

She couldn't escape it.

This was going to haunt her for a long time, until she tells Duke what she did.

As if he weren't mad enough.

Maybe she could Ross Geller it, and say they were on a break?!

Not that Duke would in a million years take her back, or even speak to her again for that matter.

Boy did she ever fuck up this time.

Lying about her being in college is one thing, but fucking his nephew right after him finding out is a completely different level of fucked up.

 

 

To be continued...


	8. About Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah Jake Jake Jake.

Brooke nearly jumped out of bed when she heard loud music starting to blare.

 

“What the fuck? Peyton?” Brooke questioned as she looked around with blurry eyes.

 

Nope, not Peyton.

 

“DUUKKKE!” Brooke narrowed her eyes, and scowled at what she was seeing.

 

Duke was in his bedroom hooking up with another girl! 

 

He knew damn well she could see into his room,and that he would wake all the neighbors blasting that damn music but did he care? No. He wanted to hurt her.

 

Brooke balled her hand into a fist and pulled the curtains closed.

 

“That motherfucker!” Brooke said still clenching her fist tightly.

 

“I would get if he knew about what I did with Jake but he doesn't, he's just being an asshole!” Brooke seethed.

 

I mean yeah it’s a little hypocritical to be mad, but she didn’t deserve this she didn’t want to hurt him, so why's he trying to hurt her?!

  
  


Brooke pushed the thought of him fucking some random bimbo not even 20ft away, from her mind.

 

She tried to go back to sleep.

 

That didn't work.

 

She listened as the song “Chains” by Nick Jonas began to play.

 

She just began to picture whatever weird kinky shit he could be doing with that slut.

 

She thrusted herself upward and threw the covers off her legs.

 

She marched down her stairs, going into the kitchen.

 

She grabbed a cold beer out of the fridge but didn't drink it.

 

Brooke smirked as she got an idea.

 

She put the beer back in the fridge and quickly went beech upstairs.

 

Brooke turned on her bedroom light and raised her closet.

 

She was going out to drink, hopefully finding good company.

 

She wasn't going to wallow in own self pity, that's not Brooke's style.

 

“This will do!” Brooke said with a wicked grin, as she held a small red cocktail dress up to her torso in the mirror.

 

Brooke was getting ready and she sang to the lyrics of the some that played.

 

“Come on, come on turn the radio on it's Friday night and I won't be long!” Brooke swayed her hips as she applied a thin layer of eyeliner.

 

Brooke added a black leather jacket and some black red bottom stilettos to tie her outfit together.

 

“Perfect!” Brooke said scrunching her hair up a bit before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

 

“You wanna play games neighbor boy? Well game on!” Brooke said, unlocking her car door.

 

Brooke drove a little ways out of town before stopping at a dive bar.

 

“Smokin’ Jay’s.” Brooke read the sign almost laughing. 

 

“Lets hope they don't mean marijuana.” Brooke joked.

 

“Not that it's a deal breaker either way!” Brooke said in a mischievous tone.

 

Brooke walked in and scrunched her nose a little.

 

“It's a bit dingier than I expected.” Brooke said in a hushed tone.

 

“Oh well, they got alcohol and that's all I'm after anyway!” Brooke straightened her dress before walking to the bar.

 

“What can I get ya?” The bartender asked.

 

“Hmm I'll take a grim reaper.” Brooke answered.

 

The bartender started staring at her and she thought he was going to ID her.

 

Then he had a dumbfounded look on his face.

 

“Uh sorry I'm new at this job, what's in that?” He asked.

 

“Kahlua, rum, grenadine and ice.” Brooke smiled.

 

“Ah, thanks!” The bartender said in appreciation.

 

Brooke grabbed the drink and raised her glass nodding her head a bit.

 

“Anytime!” She said with a wink.

 

Brooke moved to a table located towards a dark corner and took a seat.

 

Brooke sipped her drink and closed her eyes, waiting to feel it's affect take over.

 

“Brooke?” She was interrupted.

 

Brooke opened her eyes.

 

“Jake.” She stretched the word awkwardly.

 

“H-heyy?!” She fumbled.

 

Talk about awkward

 

“Hey what brings you here?” Jake said taking a seat in her booth.

 

“Just clearing my head.” Brooke said in a dry tone.

 

“Are you mad?” Jake asked.

 

“No.” Brooke said annoyed.

 

“You seem mad.” Jake added.

 

“Dude really? I just wanted to drink my drink with some peace and quiet!” Brooke snapped.

 

“Okay jeez.” Jake got up from the table.

 

“Ugh I'm such a bitch!” Brooke felt guilty.

 

But come on, he was acting like nothing happened between them.

 

Like everything was normal.

It definitely was not!

 

First of all, he kind of blew her off, while still inside of her!

 

Secondly, he was acting weird before anything even happened.

 

And now he's just like “oh did we have a little half fuck? I forgot all about that!” 

 

No!

 

That's just not right!

 

But Brooke being Brooke, she just had to apologize.

  
  


“Wait!” Brooke shouted.

 

“I'm sorry, it's just, this is weird for me, okay?!” Brooke admitted.

 

“You can sit back down if you want.” Brooke said.

 

“You sure? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable!” Jake looked at her.

 

“I'm sure!” She replied.

 

“Sit!” She rolled her eyes, and laughed when he was still standing there.

 

“Yes ma'am!” He chuckled.

 

“So what brings you here?!” Brooke asked brow raised.

 

“Drinks, girls, and pool.” He grinned.

 

“Oh!” Brooke smirked.

 

“Mostly the girls!” He added.

 

“Is that so?!” Brooke said brows furrowed.

 

“All I see are a bunch of old hags, so if it's women you seek I think you should look elsewhere.” She playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Okay well played. Truthfully I work here part time.” Jake answered.

 

“Don't you kinda have to be 21 to serve alcohol?” She asked.

 

“Well much like you, I too have a fake ID.” He grinned.

 

“Okay look at you Mr. I play by my own rules!” Brooke joked.

  
  


Jake grinned and ducked his head a bit.

 

“I, I don't get you!” Brooke spoke up.

 

Jake gave her a “go on” look.

 

“You flirt, but you also get shy, and when we do have sex you're pretty dominant, which is good, but then you act as if you're betraying your uncle which that's probably not true. So yeah what is it, because every other guy in the world wouldn't have left me by myself naked and horny.” Brooke enunciated the last sentence deepening the blush on Jake's cheeks.

 

“I..” Jake began to talk but was cut off by Brooke.

 

“By the way I dry cleaned your hoodie if you ever want it back.” Brooke added.

 

Jake's lips twitched upward into a cocky like grin for a brief moment.

 

“I would have stayed trust me, but I didn't wanna get in between this thing you have with my uncle.”Jake

 

“Well he certainly doesn't seem to have a problem roping people into it.” Brooke said in a hushed voice.

 

But Jake still over heard it.

 

“What'd he do? He asked, looking at her.

 

Brooke lifted her head to meet his gaze.

 

“Some blonde bimbo.” She stated bluntly.

 

“Oh wow, what an asshole!” Jake complained.

 

“He's your uncle.” Brooke added.

 

“Unfortunately.” Jake frowned.

 

“Its okay, now I know him better I know how he is.” Brooke straightened up in the booth.

 

“That's true.” Jake smiled.

 

“I'm gonna head home now, thanks for keeping me company.” Brooke stood up.

 

Jake got up as well slinging a dish cloth over his shoulder.

 

He hugged her goodbye, and she kissed his cheek.

 

“Drive safe!”Jake said releasing her from his hug.

 

“Thanks!” Brooke said walking to the exit.

 

Brooke drove home on silence.

 

No music this time.

 

Jake helped her realize that Duke didn't deserve her, but that wasn't going to stop her from teasing him.

 

She stumbled out of her car, almost tripping on the rocks in her driveway.

 

Brooke got to the front stoop and removed her heels.

 

When she began to unlock her door she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

 

“Long night?” He said.

 

“Yeah my asshat neighbor decided to blare music in the middle of the night.” Brooke narrowed her eyes at Duke.

 

“Sorry I didn't realize it was that loud.” He lied.

 

“I'm sure you didn't.” Brooke scowled.

 

“I just wanted to come to say I'm sorry.” He finally said.

 

Is he serious right now?!?!

 

“Are you kidding me? What are you sorry for huh? For what you did with me, or for fucking that tramp? What are you sorry for huh?”Brooke's forehead vein was ready to pop.

 

“I'm sorry for being a dick.” He continued.

 

Brooke's glare was unaltered.

 

Duke continued to speak.

 

“I didn't mean to.” Duke was interrupted by Brooke.

 

“Let me guess you didn't mean to hurt me? Well I'll tell you the same thing I told the other guy who gave me this spiel, in the end it all hurts just the same, now leave!” Brooke's eyes were fiery.

 

“Brooke.” Duke tried to speak.

 

But Brooke slammed her door in his face.

  
  


Brooke slid her body down other side of the door as she walked inside.

 

Then her phone began to vibrate.

  
  
  
  
  


“I didn't want to hurt you, but you hurt me first!”

  
  


~Duke

  
  
  


Brooke opened the door and Duke was still there.

 

“What do you mean I hurt you first?!” Brooke said just as quickly as she stepped outside.

 

“I know about you and Jake!” Duke said accusingly.

 

“How wha-who told you about me and Jake?” She snapped.

 

“Jake told me you two were dating, and that's why you had his jacket, and that you guys consummated your love for one another.” Duke said looking at the ground.

 

“What, that's crazy we, we're not dating!! I mean yeah we kind of hooked up, but that's it!” Brooke explained.

 

“What do you mean kind of hooked up? Duke looked up.

 

“I mean we didn't finish, so I don't consider it actually hooking up.” She told him.

 

“Your nephew is psychotic, were just friends! Well now I don't know, but we're definitely NOT dating!” Brooke argued.

 

“Then why the fuck would he say that?!” Duke balled his fist.

 

“That's a good question.” Brooke said.

 

She began to go back inside.

 

“Shit!” Brooke stopped dead in her tracks.

 

“I locked my keys inside!” Brooke turned back to Duke.

 

“Don't you have a spare in like a false rock or something?!” Duke asked.

 

“I had one, but I ended up losing the key after I got really drunk after going to a party.” Brooke ducked her head in embarrassment.

 

“Oh, well we could try jimmying the sliding glass door. “Duke suggested.

 

“Go right ahead McGiver.” She said opening the gate leading to her backyard.

 

“Do you have a toolbox?” Duke asked.

 

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Do I look like I have a toolbox? Here I have a manicure set.” She handed him the small clutch.

 

“I guys this will do.” He smirked.

 

After about five minutes he made things worse.

 

“You broke my nail file!” Brooke smacked Duke's bicep/arm.

 

“I'm sorry it got hung in there.” Duke said apologetically.

 

“It's fine, we should call a kick smith.” Brooke finally said I'm defeat.

 

“I'm assuming you left your phone inside?!” Duke said looking her up and down.

 

“Yeah.” Brooke pointed at it through the window.

 

“Alright well I'm pretty sure there aren't any locksmiths on call right now, so you can just stay at my place for tonight.” He rubbed the back of his head.

 

“And you're okay with that? After everything?!” Brooke questioned him.

 

“What can I say you're my ideal damsel in distress.” Duke smirked.

 

“Okay fine I'll spend the night.” Brooke rolled her eyes.

 

That made Duke's smirk deepen.

 

Don't even think I'm going anywhere near your bedroom. It probably still needs to be sanitized by the hazmat team anyway.” Brooke followed behind Duke.

 

Duke laughed and then stopped suddenly.

 

Which caused Brooke to crash into his back.

 

She readjusted her jaw as he turned to face her.

 

“So that leaves every other room still available.” He smirked.

 

Brooke narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

 

Duke continued to walk and she soon followed.

 

“So how come you're not mad at me anymore?” She asked finally catching up to his pace.

 

“I was never mad, I just needed to process things and I knew that you were 18 because nobody has that much experience at 16.” He said.

 

That made Brooke's eyes linger.

 

She  was that experienced at 16.

 

"So what are we going to do about Jake?” She said as they reached Duke's stoop.

 

Duke turned to face her.

 

“Well first I have to catch you up a bit.” Duke unlocked his door.

 

“Ladies first.” He motioned forward.

 

Brooke walked inside.

 

“Impressive, looks just like my house only more bachelor pad like.” Brooke said.

 

“Oh good that's what I was going for.” Duke joked.

 

“So what were you going to catch me up on?” Brooke said taking a seat on his sofa.

  
  


“The story of why Jake and I moved here in the first place!” Duke said taking a seat next to her.

  
  


“Why does that scare me?!” Brooke said cozying a pillow into her chest.

  
  
  


“Okay so I assume he's never said anything about his past right?” Duke asked.

 

“Well he said he had troubles with his parents and you paid for him to live here in town.” Brooke repeated what he told her.

 

“Well that's not a complete lie.” Duke said leaning back some.

 

“The complete truth is that his parents were murdered and he was a suspect.” Duke told Brooke.

 

“Oh my God! Was he cleared or something?!” Brooke asked.

 

“Well not exactly, there was a trial but since there was too much reasonable doubt involved the case was dropped.” Duke explained.

 

“And he was being harassed and came to me for help, and of course I believed him he's my nephew, so I helped him.” Duke filled her in.

 

“So you have no idea if he did it or not?!” Brooke furrowed her brow.

 

“Well I'm not naive I still keep tabs on him.” Duke said.

 

“Uhuh, so do you suspect him?” Brooke asked.

 

“I'm not sure he does do some nerve racking stuff, and he's got a pretty short fuse.” Duke admitted.

 

“Yeah I know what you mean, he uh snapped on a guy at Whole Foods.” Brooke said.

 

“Yeah his temper tends to get the best of him sometimes.” Duke said.

 

“So why do you think he made up this story about us dating?” Brooke asked.

 

“I'm not sure, as a child he suffered from persecutory delusions, and was diagnosed with borderline personality disorder along with brief psychotic disorder.” Duke explained.

 

“He sounds dangerous!” Brooke exclaimed.

 

“Well for now I'll just keep tabs on him, and we'll go from there.” Duke tried to calm Brooke down.

 

“I'm scared.” Brooke admitted.

 

“It's gonna be okay.” Duke insisted pulling her into a hug.

 

“We should go to sleep.” She said looking up at Duke.

 

“Yeah okay.” Duke said getting up of the couch.

 

“You have to sleep here I have spare bedrooms.” Duke faced Brooke.

 

“Yeah but I don't want to sleep anywhere other women have been.” Brooke smirked.

 

“And you think you're the only woman who's been on that couch?” Duke joked.

 

Brooke threw a pillow at Duke.

 

“You're disgusting!” She yelled, as he dodged the second pillow she threw.

 

Duke headed up stairs and laughed.

 

“Don't you have anything i could change into? This dress is a little tight!” Broke hollered up at Duke.

 

“Nope!” He said popping the p.

 

“Asshat!” She mumbled.

 

Brooke took off her heels and her dress.

 

“I'm not suffocating in that damn thing!” She said throwing her dress onto the coffee table.

 

Brooke situated herself onto the couch wrapping herself in the plush blanket.

 

She tried to get comfortable.

 

But she was hot and cold at the same time.

 

So she had somehow mummy wrapped herself into the blanket to where just the top of her chest and her midsection was exposed, and her feet of course.

 

Before she knew it she was drifting asleep.

  
  


Brooke woke up when she felt a breeze blow against her flesh.

  
  


Brooke grunted and turned to her side.

Slowly opening her eyes.

 

“Ugh why'd you open the back door?!” Brooke said shielding her eyes from the incoming light.

 

“Shouldn't you be going to school?” Duke said in a petty tone.

 

“It's Saturday, dumbass!” Brooke snapped.

 

“Right.” He said in a defeated tone.

 

“I need to brush my teeth.” Brooke sat up.

 

“Okay and..” Duke stretched.

 

“I need a toothbrush!” She yelled.

 

“So needy follow me!” Duke said turning towards the staircase.

 

Brooke untangled herself from the sheet and followed him up the stairs.

 

“Usually I keep it as a backup in case I get sick or hungover but I guess since you “need” a toothbrush you can have it.” Duke said handing her the toothbrush.

 

Duke grabbed his as well and squeezed some toothpaste onto it and Brooke pushed hers forward for him to apply it to hers as well.

 

And he did, after grunting.

 

Brooke and Duke both brushed their teeth.

 

After Duke would spit Brooke would follow.

 

They began to brush faster and spit more making it into some weird competition.

 

Only Brooke would size a guy up by out spitting him!

 

Finally they both rinsed their mouths and sent back down stairs, where Duke began to crack eggs.

 

Brooke rolled her eyes and went to the open door gazing into her bedroom.

 

“Is this how you normally spend your days? Peering at me through the window?” She said turning as she heard his footsteps grow closer.

 

“Eh. Once you've seen the show once you become immune to it!” Duke teased.

 

Brooke's mouth opened in mock offense.

 

“Rude! And very untrue!” She said pushing herself forward of the glass door.

 

“What are you making anyway?” Brooke said hovering over the bowl he had out.

 

“Pancakes.” He told her now behind her.

 

“Uohhh.” She stretched.

 

“What?” Duke narrowed his eyes.

 

“Nothing, its just I prefer waffles!” She smirked.

 

“Well it's a good thing I didn't ask you!” Duke smirked back.

 

“Fine, I'll just sit here and wait for you to call the locksmith.” Brooke plopped into a chair.

 

Duke rolled his eyes at her melodramatics.

 

“I'll just say this though, flaky cinnamon waffles with melted butter on top sounds orgasmic!” Brooke grinned and propped her legs in the chair adjacent to hers.

 

“Damn it, Brooke!” Duke said sitting the spatula on the counter.

 

“What?!! Brooke said throwing her hands up in the process.

 

Duke went to the cupboard and got out the cinnamon.

 

Brooke restrained herself from smiling.

 

Then he got the butter from the fridge.

 

“Shut up!” He said when he noticed Brooke watched him bring the ingredients to the counter.

 

“I didn't say a thing!” She fake surrendered.

 

Brooke went over to the couch and grabbed the blanket covering herself up.

 

Duke watched as she made her way back into her chair.

 

“It's a little nippy.” She replied when he gave her a look.

 

Duke raised his brow and stirred the batter as he gave into to a smirk.

 

“Focus on the task at hand.” She replied.

 

Duke licked his lips and smirked.

 

“Yes ma'am.” He finally said.

 

After about 25 minutes the waffles were ready to be served.

 

Duke flipped the last waffle onto the stack he had on a plate.

 

“Is that the last one?” Brooke asked eagerly.

 

Duke picked up the plate and nodded his head.

Then made his way to the table and sat the plate down.

 

Brooke went to grab a waffle but Duke swatted her hand.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him but his face was emotionless.

 

She tried to grab one again and he did the same thing.

 

“I want waffles!” She pouted.

 

“You want them, you don't need them!” Duke said in a dry tone.

 

“Are you calling me fat?!” She challenged him.

 

“You know  as well as I do there's not an ounce of fat on you!” Duke retorted.

 

Brooke narrowed her eyes, arms crossing over her chest.

 

“Remove the blanket and I'll let you have one!” Duke looked at Brooke.

 

Brooke's lips twitched up, and she pulled the blanket slowly down one of her shoulders.

 

She watched as his eyes were glued on her.

 

Biting his bottom lip.

 

“I could keep going, but then again I could just go home.” Brooke said holding the sheet in place.

 

Duke moved closer to her chair.

 

“Or you could stay here and we could eat waffles, and have sex..” Duke smirked against her skin as he whispered in her ear.

 

Brooke didn't agree to that, but she still pulled him by his shirt kissing his lips aggressively.

 

She felt Duke's smirk grow as she grabbed a waffle.

 

“After breakfast!” She said bringing the waffle up to her mouth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...


	9. The Locksmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye Jake

“You said after breakfast!” Duke groaned following Brooke into the living room.

“And you said you’d call a locksmith, I guess we’re both filthy lying liars who lie.” Brooke said as she swung the sheet back exposing her body as she grabbed her dress from the table.

Brooke slipped the dress up her legs and around her body.  
Then she turned to Duke to zip it up.

Duke walked close behind her body and grabbed the zipper.

Instead of zipping it up, he started slowly and gently placing kisses on her back, shoulder blade, and all the way down her spine. 

He reached the small of her back and paused.

“What?” Brooke asked, looking back and down at Duke.

“Nothing, I was just watching how your body reacted to my touch.” He grinned up at her.

Brooke rolled her eyes, and grabbed his chin pushing his face back roughly.

“Whatever dork!” She zipped up her dress.

“What are you doing I wasn’t done!” Duke said grabbing Brookes waist and pulling her back into him.

“Duke..” Brookes voice hitched when she felt Dukes hand go up her dress, and into her panties.

“You said after breakfast.” Duke said as he traced his middle finger over her folds.

DING DONG

 

“Saved by the bell.” Brooke teased Duke, who grunted at the sound.

“Did you call the locksmith without me knowing?” Duke asked walking to the door.

“No.” Brooke said while adjusting her dress.

Duke opened the door slowly.

“Jake!?!!” Duke tried to act natural.

“Am I interrupting anything.” Jake said as he intruded past the entrance.

“No.” Duke said exchanging a look with Brooke.

“Hey Jake, don’t worry we weren’t doing it, I got locked out last night and slept here we actually thought you were the locksmith for a second.” Brooke rambled.

“Speaking of which I should call them now Duke, phone?!” Brooke barked.

“Bedroom, night stand.” He mocked her tone, and smirked.

Brooke rolled her eyes and marched up the stairs.

“So you two didn’t sleep together last night?” Jake asked once Brooke was well out of earshot.

“No I wouldn’t do that to you, you two are dating right?” Duke played along.

“I was just checking, I trust you.” Jake said.

“So are you and Brooke serious?” Duke asks Jake.

“Right now we’re just taking it slow, testing out the waters.” Jake says.

“Right.” Duke bit the inside of his mouth, to prevent from calling Jake a lying bastard.

“I heard you hooked up with someone last night.” Jake says.

“I said I didn’t sleep with Brooke.” Duke arched his brows.

“I was referring to the blonde bimbo Brooke was talking about.” Jake clarified.

“Oh why’d she tell you?” Duke asked.

“She's my girlfriend, we don’t keep secrets.” Jake answered.

Lies lies lies!

Duke tried to keep his act together, literally.  
But all the bs was tempting him to knock this liar the fuck out. 

Brooke had zero interest in Jake and everyone knew it!

 

 

 

BROOKE’S POV

“Where’s his stupid cellphone?” Brooke sighed entering Dukes room.

Brooke had a scowl on her face, flashes of the bimbo he had been with the previous night going through her mind.

“And BINGO was his nameo!” Brooke yelled spotting the phone on the charging dock.

“Okay google, show locksmiths near me.” Brooke said as she scrolled through the options for a number.

“2 miles away, not bad.” Brooke jotted down the number and went to the phone button.

 

 

 

BACK TO THE BOYS

“Look I don’t know why you keep pestering me about Brooke but I gotta take a leak.” Jake said glaring at his uncle.

“That’s okay with you right?! If I go piss upstairs?!” Jake remarked.

“Be my guest.” Duke sneered.

Jake walked up the stairs lightly, almost mouse like.

He walked past the bathroom door and overheard Brooke talking in Dukes room.

“Yes, sir the address is 464 Grace Street.” Brooke said into the phone.

“Okay thank you so much bye.” Brooke hung up the phone.

As Brooke walked to leave Dukes bedroom the door was pushed open by Jake.

“Jake what are you doing in here?” Brooke backed up.

Jake kept walking closer until her back was finally against the wall.

Jake grabbed Brookes face and roughly kissed her.

“Jake stop, no.” Brooke pulled away from his grip turning her head.

Jake wrapped his hand around her exposed neck and stroked her windpipe with his thumb.

“I want you to be with me. Not my uncle, do you understand me?” Jake asked tightening his grip around her neck.

Brookes eyes started to tear up, and she nodded her head.

“Say you understand!” Jake shouted causing Brooke to jump at his volume.

“I understand.” Brooke replied, as a tear ran down her cheek.

“Good girl.” Jake wiped the tear, and Brooke moved her face in the opposite direction.

Jake grabbed her face and forced it back to him and he kissed her again.

“Kiss me back!” He yelled, gripping her face harder until she complied.

“Now clean yourself up and look presentable.” Jake said pushing himself off the wall and walking back downstairs.

Brooke grabbed Dukes phone and left a recording for him to listen to later.

Then she sat the phone down and wiped the tears from her face.

Brooke went down the stairs softly and rejoined the conversation.

Brooke locked eyes with Duke never looking away hoping she could somehow communicate without actually saying any words.

But then something happened. Something big.

Jake kissed her.

He kissed her right in front of Duke and she had to fucking play along.

“Let’s wait for the locksmith over at your place.” Jake said pulling his lips from hers,and wrapping his hand tightly around her shoulder.

Brooke tried not to wince at the pain Jake was inflicting on her shoulder.

Instead she nodded her head and they kissed again, Jake stretched her bottom lip with his teeth as a sign of victory.

He won the girl.

Not Duke.

But that was far from the actual truth and that was clear to anyone.

“See you later Duke.” Jake said walking both himself and Brooke to the front door.

“Wait.” Duke called out.

“Your shoes.” He said picking up Brookes heels running over to her.

As she took them from him they made eye contact once more this time she gave him a clear signal and he nodded his head.

Jake and Brooke went over to her house.

They went to the backyard and sat at the lounging area.

“I knew you liked me.” Jake said, hovering his face over hers.

“No I don’t you psycho.” Brooke seethed through clenched teeth.

Jake lowered himself onto Brookes body, pinning her arms and weighing her down with the force of his full body weight.

“Get the hell off me!” Brooke shouted.

Jake kissed her roughly and smiled.

 

 

 

 

DUKES POV

Duke rushed up the stairs to get to his phone as soon as they left.

He played the recording she had left for him.

“Duke, Jake is controlling me whatever happens it's not real, call the cops as soon as you play this, I’m scared of what he might do, I love you!” The recording ended.

Duke froze for a second on that last part.

Duke quickly snapped out of it and dialed the police.

 

 

 

BROOKES POV

Jake lifted Brookes dress up and rubbed in between her thighs.

“Stop. Get off of me.” Brooke protested.

“Not until we finish what we started.” He rasped in her ear, nibbling her lobe.

He began to undo his belt, then she felt his body fall on top of her like dead weight.

Then he was thrown to the ground.

“Thanks.” Brooke said in disbelief.

“Hoes over psychos remember?” Peyton said.

“Brooke oh my god are you okay?!” Duke said running over to them.

“Yeah I’m good.” Brooke said pulling him into a hug.

Brooke kissed him softly and looked up at him.

“You called the cops right?” She poke quietly.

He nodded and kissed her forehead, and wrapped her into his arms.

“I love you too.” He whispered to her.

Brooke smiled softly, and hugged him tighter.

Finally the police arrived and they were all interviewed and had to give their statements to the police.

Afterwards the officer asked if she wanted to file a restraining order against Jake but she denied the request. 

“Okay well stay safe.” The officer said before loading up his squad car, and departing the premises.

“Do you think he’s going to jail or the looney bin?” Brooke questioned as she turned to face Duke.

“Not sure.” He replied honestly.

“I just hope he never gets out.” Duke said, squeezing Brookes hand.

Peyton approached them, and Duke released her hand. 

“I’ll let you two talk.” He dropped her hand and kissed the top of Brookes hand before walking off.

“I came to apologize.” Peyton said.

“I was wrong and you mean so much to me Brooke.” Peyton teared up.

Brooke rolled her eyes, and smiled.

“I forgive you blondie.” She said hugging Peyton.

The two friends hugged and Brooke finally said goodbye to her.

When Peyton's car went around the block Brooke walked over to Duke's house.

She knocked on the door.

“I don't wanna be alone.” Brooke said.

Duke smiled and pulled her into his home.

“You'll never have to be alone. “ Duke said kissing her gently.

“So what are you making for lunch?” Brooke asked, reading her brows, and smirked.

“Let's skip lunch.” Duke said picking Brooke up bridal style carrying her to the couch.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

“Okay I get it you wanna have sex, but I'm a growing woman there's no way I'm skipping lunch.” Brooke snapped.

“Okay fine I'll order take out. But not until..” Duke grabbed Brooke sitting her in his lap.

“We go a round or two.” Brooke finished, capturing his with hers.

Duke smirked.

“Exactly.” He finally said in between their kisses.

“I love you.” Brooke said, trailing kisses along his jawline.

“I love you, Brooke.” He replied, meeting her eyes with his.


End file.
